


Unit 97

by rosegyuhan



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line, 97 liners - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Clumsy Superheroes, Confused Jeon Jungkook, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone loves Eunwoo, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Humor, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jihyo being powerful, Jinsoul is a bad bitch, Kim Mingyu being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Seokmin loves Jaehyun, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegyuhan/pseuds/rosegyuhan
Summary: After Park Jimin went missing, Jeon Jungkook promises that he will find him no matter what. He didn't expect it to be a wild adventure where the laws of reality would get destroyed by the fact that just like him, all of his friends have a special superpower. Creating a group of superheroes who still can't own up to their mistakes, fight, laugh and joke around. Are they enough to uncover the flaws of the city they live in? Or will Jimin die before they find out?





	1. The disappearance of Park Jimin

**Author's Note:**

> HEY !!! this is a work that i've been writing in spanish so as you can see, english is not my first language so please be kind to me about this one gjfjfg i will try my best to make it make sense ???? and i'm sure you guys will like this dynamic story full of 97 liners.

The calm steps from Jungkook and Jimin were accompanied by a silence between the two, they were trying to complete their way home in a long journey they walked every night. For some reason, they refuse to use public transport some days, it depended on how scandalous their mothers voices were when they called them to be early for dinner. 

 

Jeon Jungkook got to distract himself infinite times on his way back home, sometimes he just sat in a park and watched people walk by and in the worst cases: he went out to play  with his friends. This day was different, he had to wait for Jimin to finish his turn in the coffee shop where his mother obligated him to work for a while. Sometimes he felt bad for his friend, his job tried to poison his personality every time it was more intense to spend 12 hours inside a local. 

 

“And… what are you planning to do later?” Jimin asked trying to find a conversation topic

 

“It’s 8 pm, i don’t think i can do anything else than study” Jungkook answered, tired

 

“Jeon Jungkook studying? You can be really good at many things but studying is not on your list” 

 

“It’s the last year, i need good grades to graduate and get into college unless a miracle happens and i receive a scholarship” 

 

“I’m sure you will graduate soon, i did two years ago and i feel like i’m not doing much with my life anyways. Look at me, i make you company every night after leaving work because it’s close to your school”

 

“And you do a great job” Jungkook smiled

 

“I just have to bring a coffee cup to a table” he sounded bored “but you’re right, i’m good at my job”

 

“Some day you are going to learn how to draw froth hearts and your ego is gonna be bigger”

 

Jimin laughed it off and pushed the boy who walked happily by his side, he was feeling relaxed at that moment.

 

They walked through a couple of streets until they saw the house where the Jeon family lived, it was placed on a small hill that took them more time to get there. They ran to the house in a desperate attempt to suffer on slow motion on their way up. Their breathing was loud, both leaning on their legs to bring back the air to their lungs, stretching and standing up again, their foreheads sparkling on sweat.

 

“I don’t want to keep doing this” Jimin said through choppy breaths “this is a nightmare” 

 

“I thought you were more athletic, it was barely 30 meters. Hey, do you wanna stay for dinner? I don’t know what my mom has cooked but i’m sure it’s delicious” 

He pointed at this house illuminated on every corner except for his bedroom on the second floor.

 

“I’m fine today” Jimin squeezed his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder “see you later”

 

“Someday you will dine with us again” Jungkook said on a loud tone as Jimin walked away from him

 

Jimin turned around completely to show his big smile, his eyes sparkled slightly.

 

“Some day, i promise”

 

Jungkook let out a sigh after seeing how Jimin disappeared from the night streets of his small neighbourhood, he entered his house with high hopes that there wasn’t a grubby chaos in the living room. Strangely, Jungkook was obsessed with cleaning and it was getting worse each day. Of course, his mother took it as a advantage to make him clean the second floor of the small house every week

 

Jimin took out a lollipop from his pocket, keeping the wrapping in it and continuing to walk the few streets left. His steps were light, fast and he moved his body to feel less neurotic about the silence going around the neighbourhood at night. His hearing could perceive a car driving close to him, a shiver traveled his body even when he knew that the neighbourhood wasn’t dangerous at all.

 

A black van parked next to him and before anyone could open the door, Jimin found himself running fast on the sidewalk, hearing the sound of guns cocking. Jimin’s eyes turned into a light green grape color but transforming wasn’t part of his actions plan, it implied a lot of pain during the process that would give the others a chance to caught him while his bones started cracking.

 

He slipped when crossing the corner being the speed of his body  the main cause, seeing how a dart nailed on a wood fence. His eyes widen but he kept his pace listening to the annoying sound of the wheels touch the pavement aggressively. 

 

<<What do they want from me? >>

 

His head was exploding in horror.

 

He jumped to a high wall, running with an incredible balance until he felt how a device hugged the left side of his hip and sent electricity through his body on such a high level that made him fall to the ground abruptly.

 

The vision to a cloudy sky got blurrier, Jimin wasn’t sure if his heart was beating with power because of the uncontrollable fear or the residing electricity left inside his body. 

 

“Who are you” he whispered.

But there wasn’t answer.

 

A plastic bag covered his head and he helft how a needle pressed in his skin, the last thing Jimin knew was that he was in trouble. Serious trouble.

 

_ Jimin-ssi _

 

_ My mom is mad bc you didn’t stay for dinner _

 

_ I hope you have a great weekend _

 

Jungkook turned off his phone after knowing the last connection from Jimin, sometimes Jimin was the worst at replying messages especially at night, he never took some time to ask his friend about it but the curiosity never left him. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to sleep after hours studying and he was hoping to have a distraction the next days. 

 

“Jungkook” he heard his mother’s voice after knocking the bedroom’s door multiple times “your tall friend Mingyu is here”

 

<<Kim Mingyu… >>> Jungkook didn’t want to get up his bed.

 

“Mingyu” he whispered exasperated opening his eyes “tell him i’m coming! Please!”

 

“He looks in a hurry so-”

 

“He’s always in a hurry mom, leave him alone in his own world” he suggested before going to the bathroom and running into his mother “He just wants to go out and play football so maybe i’m not coming until afternoon, do you need anything?”

 

“I need to know who gave you the permission to go out because i’m pretty sure i wasn’t present during that decision”  her mother said with a overacted tone

 

“Mom… don’t start, i’m turning 18 years old this year and you keep thinking that you can fool me with your fake acting,  i’m gonna be ten streets away from here… not in another country” Jungkook closed the bathroom door and opened it again “i love you, don’t think i want to be rude by closing the door, ok? Bye”

 

He brushed his teeth violently making his gum slightly bleed making him stare at the blood in confusion finishing his cleaning routine completely. He walked down the stairs, his star still wet and now he was wearing a big sweater and black sweatpants. Combining with shoes so he could feel less messy and bad fashion sense.

 

“Hi” he greeted Mingyu hitting their forearms as an habit since they met three years ago “what are you doing so early here? I thought you were hanging out with Seokmin today”

 

“We are going to hang out with Seokmin today” Mingyu reaffirmed “I thought it’d be a good idea to go out and spend some time together outside school. I know you don’t go out or talk a lot, honestly i didn’t think about texting you before coming here but it’s just today”

 

“Ok, i will go” Jungkook shrunk his shoulders with no importance

 

Mingyu opened his mouth, no words could come out of it as an answer, he didn’t even have to beg to come out his cave. It was weird. 

 

“Go to your bedroom, keep sleeping, you didn’t have to do that” Mingyu said letting out a deep laugh

 

“Let me take my energy bar and an apple before i die at half game” 

 

Jungkook said goodbye to his mom and left his house with Mingyu who was given an extreme amount of trust when his parents borrowed him their car, the same car he almost crashed multiple times trying to learn how to drive it. Kim Mingyu was a total mess but he managed to become one of Jungkook’s loyals friends since the first day of seventh grade. 

 

Tall and a toned body, not in an exaggerated way where he looked like he was taken out a factory dedicated to design muscular men, Mingyu was the first one to steal glances from everybody when he walked through the school hallways but he only fed from people’s opinions about him while trying not to enter a popular life, he knew it was an empty life filled with people who would bring trouble into his life.     

 

The same kind of trouble he stepped into when he spent time with Jungkook and the great group of friends they created slowly. 

 

Mingyu sneezed hard when he entered the car, not leaving another choice for Jungkook than show his disgust to the flying germs that came out his mouth.

 

“That’s disgusting” Jungkook whispered.

 

“Is not possible to sneeze in front of you?” he asked impatient.

 

“There’s nothing like seeing your germs flying inside a closed space in HD and first row”.

 

“You’re a maniac”.

 

Jungkook smiled and looked at the small neighbourhood through the window meanwhile his friend was trying to drive to the park court just blocks away without leaving a stracht on the car.

 

Jungkook’s phone vibrated, making him move over his seat before taking it out his pocket. 

 

<< Mrs Park? >>

That was weird and totally extreme on his dictionary.

 

“Hi mrs Park”

 

Jungkook could hear how Jimin’s mother sniffed with force, releasing a whisper seconds later. Worrying him completely. 

 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked

 

“It’s Jimin… he hasn’t come back home yet and i know that he didn’t go to a party because he would’ve messaged me, he doesn’t like to make me worry about him. I know you’re the last person he sees when he takes you home, is he with you?” 

 

“No. Jimin is not with me and he didn’t say anything about going to another place after taking me home. Are you telling me he hasn’t send you a message? That is weird…”

 

“Please, let me know if you find anything about him… i’m anxious” 

 

“I can imagine, don’t worry, if i find any kind of information i will be the first one to speak with you. I hope he appears soon”

 

“Thank you Jungkook, have a great day”

 

<< Impossible >> he hung up. 

 

Mingyu was silent on the driver seat waiting for Jungkook to finally speak even when it wasn’t necessary asking what was happening after listening to the conversation but just like Jungkook, it was hard for him to process the news and it became even harder when he saw him yesterday at the coffee shop. 

 

“Do you think he is…?”

 

“No! No! It’s impossible, you can’t think about a extreme case for now… just think that maybe he’s staying at someone else’s house and he hasn’t woken up yet, you know Jimin can be absent-minded” Mingyu answered

 

“But he didn’t answer any of my texts later, they weren’t even delivered and let’s say Taehyung is not the type to a hide a surprise visit from Jimin. Oh, i’m starting to worry” Jungkook’s hand went through his wet hair, burying his head on his hands “I don’t think i can go out, not like this”

 

“I understand, i can take you back home if you want to and you can try to thinks a better way. I will try to ask any mutual friend i have with Jimin”. 

 

“I don’t want to be alone”.

 

Jungkook kept his phone in his pocket, his face showed restlessness and he rested his head on the car’s window. 

 

“Hey, you know the limit to consider it an emergency is 72 hours, if Jimin doesn’t appear soon the police will take care to find him, ok? I know he’s your best friend and you must feel awful but have a little faith for him”.

 

Jungkook nodded his head but he was wondering how he hasn’t panicked yet about the endless possibilities, there are no clues about where to find Jimin. Jimin is a good person, he wouldn’t dare to escape from the city with the person he loves, he was more than that and Jungkook knew it. His phone was out of reach and there are no news of any kind of violent act that would’ve left something suspicious on the streets.

 

He just disappeared.

 

His mind was noisier than normal << He is missing >> <<Maybe he died and they will find his body floating on the river >> <<What if Jimin wasn’t the person he knew all along?>>. Jungkook was close to smashing his head to a wall but that would cause bigger problems. 

 

The night before going to school again, the news about Jimin’s disappearance became local news and his parents reactions stressed him so much more, they thought he had control over Jimin’s actions because they were close and there was nothing that irritated him like those accusations.

 

_ 97 gang _

 

**min9yu:** jungkook, have u read any new information about Jimin?

 

**jaeehyun:** they’re making up conspiracy theories instead of looking for him

 

**yugyeomhm:** weren’t you saying he was kidnapped by a strange aliens race this afternoon?

 

**jaeehyun:** rude   
  
****

**minghao_o:** we need to have patience, the police will take the case tomorrow and start their search

 

**eunwu:** as it is okay to trust the police…...  not with that record

 

**min9yu:** i hope this is not another Stranger Things episode

 

**eunwu:** i can assure you that our lives can be about anything except an episode from that show

 

**minghao_o:** it’s good to know you guys are concentrated   
  


**bambam1:** i think we should do something instead of waiting

 

**dokyeomin:** i’m so close to screaming

 

**dokyeomin:** Jungkook? 

 

**jungkookie:** i was eating dinner

 

**jungkookie:** Jimin’s mom is feeling destroyed

  
  


**yugyeomhm:** i can imagine   
  
****

**bambam1:** i would’ve taken the kitchen knives and searched for Jimin

 

**jaeehyun:** and die   
  
****

**bambam1:** no. because i have kitchen knives   
  
****

**eunwu:** ?????

 

**bambam1:** have you seen the size of those things? no one can beat a kitchen knife

 

**jungkookie:** i will be at the schoolyard tomorrow, early

 

**jungkookie:** i don’t wanna talk tonight, i’m sorry

 

**dokyeomin:** :(

 

Jimin felt how his feets were dragged through the floor, trying to open his eyes but a dark fabric turned it into an impossible task to know where he was, his head was burning and if he didn’t know about his vulnerable condition, he would’ve assumed that someone rip his tongue off his mouth. He was thrown away and he fell to a wet slippery ground, free from that cloth that blindfolded him, he could figure out where he was: a cell. He has never been inside one and the feeling of someone taking off his freedom against his will made him upset but there wasn’t a lot to do. 

 

Not meanwhile his face was half asleep and the other half was working hard to get back its senses.

 

“Park Jimin, 19 years old, he can transform into a tiger or have  the animal abilities without transforming completely” he heard an echoing voice like he was part of a zoo exhibition “He doesn’t have a lot of experience but that can change with a bit of training. Make sure to give him a daily dosis to guarantee that the experiment is working, never take his ankle brace off he can be lethal. At his moment, his case is being investigated so erase any trace from Jimin in the city, he will bring us good luck in the future so don’t abuse him”

He heard the microphone squeak and he couldn’t believe how his life got reduced into something he thought fictional to him days ago and now he’s part of an experiment, locked in a cell where the humity level would tear everything down with a toss. He didn’t remember how but a person walking near his cell on a black coat with light feet and a pencil with an annoying clicking sound was the last thing he saw.

 

“He’s next to Jung Hoseok, let me check if they have any type of connection” the voice came from an old man, heavy and emotionless “then we can start the experiments”

 

<<Jung Hoseok? Hoseok? I thought he left the country… with his family>>

 

Jimin heard a loud coughing from the cell next to him, the voice disorted to a roar trying to reincorporate and pronounce something, it was hard for his cell neighbor. 

 

“Fuck you” the familiar voice whispered

 

Jung Hoseok.

 

He wanted to react but the dosis that was implated on him was strong enough to keep his eyes closing just as fast as how he wanted to understand what was going on. Hoseok spent months without appearing around the city until he sent a text himself saying he moved to New Zealand, knowing the truth left his throat dry and then he realized he wasn’t coming out any time soon. 


	2. Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook calls one of his old friends to help him find clues about Jimin, his deductions are making him question if he is good enough to start a search for his friend by himself. 
> 
> "There's a dangerous path you're walking to, be careful or be ready for it"

_ Jiminie _

 

_ Or whoever has this phone _

 

_ Give out  a sign _

 

_ Normally people call to make a threat but they haven’t tried _

 

_ What did you get yourself into? _

 

_ We are so worried _

 

Jungkook threw his phone to the other side of the bed, almost cursing when his phone hung on the edge almost falling to the floor. He picked it up carefully, keeping it on his grey pants pocket, ready to go out to school on a heavier routine without Jimin around.

 

He went down the stairs hearing the noisy tv placed on the living room where his father was.

 

“There are reports about Park Jimin where a complete search has been displayed around the city after 100 hours have passed from his disappearance, the police accepts volunteers that are willing to explore areas. Clues haven’t been found yet about this strange disappearance-”

 

Jungkook ignored the rest of the words that were heard all over the house by putting on his earphones, eating ramen before hugging his mother and go outside on anxious steps. 

 

He had to arrive to the bus stop on time to take it and arrive to his first class early, he played impatiently with his fingers on the cold bus stop tubes at the rhythm of the music he was listening to. His routine changed completely that week, he was trying to concentrate on doing his homeworks and not letting his anger take control of him. 

 

But it’s impossible.

 

There were million possibilities playing with him on his mind  and his will to search for Jimin, he refused to think he lost his friend, that feeling left a distressing pain on his stomach; strong enough to show on his face. 

 

<< Where did he end up? >> he asked himself mentally.

 

He walked off the bus at the stop near the school and walked serenely to the entry, a hand touched his shoulder and he was fast enough to snatch it away  with strength hearing the person complain under their breath. 

 

“I think you’re becoming a little paranoiac” Yugyeom said

 

“I’m sorry” he grinned “I’ve been reading a lot about kidnapping and all that stuff, the majority take place near schools”.

 

“You’re making it worse for you by reading those types of articles, i mean, there’s only one result coming out your research: you will expect the worst to happen. I’m sure not everybody lives the same situation but he’s your friend, i understand your consternation”. 

 

“I don’t think the police is gonna do a great job, they never do, usually they give up at half investigation and leave it to everyone’s “faith” ” Jungkook sounded annoyed “I can’t leave Jimin to  _ faith _ ”  

 

Yugyeom nodded his head and patted Jungkook’s back. 

 

He didn’t have a lot to say, he recognizes a determined Jungkook who wants to do something important to him and no matter how much he is against his ideas, he would never stop him. Yugyeom smiled seeing the rest reunited in the same place before going inside, the little garden entry where the majority find each other to step inside and go to their respective class but for them, it was a habit to stay and talk.

 

“You’re saying aliens don’t have a physical body and that’s the stupidest thing you’ve said this school year”  Bambam said crossing his arms down his chest.

 

“Alien life has been confirmed in other planets but they’re a parasitic body, parasites that are not the same kind from here and  for that reason they’re considered aliens too” Eunwoo explained with severe patience.

 

“But let’s talk about a hypothetical case” Bambam continued.

 

“Ooh this is gonna be good” Jaehyun murmured making fun of them on a low tone.

 

“Let’s say an alien invasion is happening, i don’t wanna believe they’re gonna come down on a nasty form where humans will say: “Oh shit! Aliens!”. If we think the same way a superior race would-”. 

 

“Never” Eunwoo interrupted

 

“If we think the same way a superior race would!” Bambam got flustered making everyone around laugh “I would like to go unnoticed around the bunch of idiots on Earth”

 

“Both arguments make sense, can you guys chill? It’s way too early” Minghao said

 

“How are you?” Seokmin asked resting his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder “My uncle has joined the search to find Jimin so… i might have more chances to give you new information from now”

 

“Oh, thank you” Jungkook was shocked “It’s like reviving the days Hoseok disappeared”

“But at the end, Hoseok appeared or well… at least sent a life sign message and his family left the country with him even though not many have reached him to talk” Bambam commented “Now that i think about it; it’s bizarre”

 

“Hey Yugyeom” Eunwoo called Yugyeom’s attention when he was concentrated on his phone

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Why is there black dye running down your temple?”

 

Eunwoo touched his temple like a mirage so Yugyeom could realize the drops of dye running slowly down his face. 

 

“Oh” his hand pressed over the wet zone and glanced at it, now stained like he played with coal “you know that it’s not allowed to come with a different color that it’s not black or brown and my hair is still grey from that last year i bleached it but i don’t want to remove the color so i use spray to avoid going to the principal’s office”

 

“It looks like you shower with spray instead of applying it camly” Jaehyun said

 

Yugyeom smiled nervously but it only took seconds for the group to change the subject. 

 

The bell rang over the school and Jungkook entered the first class of the day: history. Accompanied by a sweaty Mingyu who arrived seconds later to the classroom and a clearly distracted by Jaehyun’s dimples Seokmin. It was funny, at least to Jungkook. Seokmin was never capable of covering up his needs to squeeze the boys cheeks until they turn pink. 

 

Jungkook lasted minutes on leaving trying to  clean up his spot, Mingyu was there, waiting for him and saying goodbye to the teacher. 

 

“Jungkook? How have you been after the news this morning” he asked 

“I can’t lie, the idea of the police doesn’t cheer me up because i know they’re not good at kidnapping cases and less when they don’t have clues about where they took Jimin away” he put his notebook inside his backpack aggressively “But there’s not a lot i can do against that”.

 

“You have to trust the police this time, there are security cameras all over the city and they can track his phone if they’re interested enough about Jimin”.

 

“They won’t be after a while, i don’t trust them”.

 

“You can try” Mingyu insisted

 

“I’m not trying it, ok? I’d rather search on my own and even get into the deep web if possible, one of those idiots must hold him at their house”.

 

“And then what? You’re gonna initiate a hero story? It’s dangerous Jungkook, i know you’ve trained enough sports to know how to fight but throwing a fist is not gonna stop an automatic gun or whatever they have”

 

“At least i’m gonna try to save him, i’m not stupid enough to step into a place full of guns and people who don’t think twice about pulling the trigger to get rid of someone… if that’s what Jimin’s disappearance is about”

 

“It’s a suicide mission” he sounded irritated

 

“I know that is a suicide mission, Mingyu” he threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked to the door followed by his tall friend  “I don’t want you to try and change my mind”

 

“You’re  _ so _ stubborn… jeez”  

 

“I know, sometimes is a virtue”

 

“Hey” Mingyu put his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder strong enough to stop him, Jungkook felt how a weight fell down over him “I don’t think i would be okay if anything happens to you while you search for Jimin”

 

“Stop overreacting” Jungkook was arrogant “Please”

 

Mingyu sighed. Jungkook is his best friend but sometimes he wanted to give him a reality punch so he could stop being an idiot when it was his day purpose, he let go of Jungkook and he caressed his shoulder. Maybe he used a lot of strength on him but he didn’t regret causing him pain after the dramatic performance he was giving. 

 

The gym had a mix of strange smell on a warm temperature that saved everyone from leaving a big pool of sweat on the floor, the majority sat on the stairs to watch everyone play volleyball on mixed teams with an unique leader: Boo Seungkwan. He wasn’t in the same year as them but he was Mingyu’s friend, they played every free time they had -Jungkook thought it was an obsession at this point.

 

He sat on a step, taking out his phone and searching Kim Taehyung’s name through his contacts list. Kim Taehyung, one of his childhood friends and who everyone said to be Jimin’s non biological brother, the three spent the majority of the time on adventures where Taehyung found a way to make them go out without hurting them. 

 

A nostalgic smile appeared on his lips, he missed Taehyung but he was happy for him after being accepted into a college minutes away.

 

“Jungkook-ah”

“You sound terrible” He laughed

 

“College is terrible” Taehyung reasserted “i just want to have a normal weekend again”

 

“Oh Taehyung… i hope you graduate-”

 

“Thank you”

 

“So you can maintain me” He let out a mischievous laugh 

 

“I can’t take care of a plague like you but i think there’s no a way out” he could imagine him smiling on the other side “i know you’re worried… mmm, i haven’t been able to sit down and realize what is happening”

 

“I understand. I don’t wanna sound interested and brother you but i need you to do me a favor”

 

“Yeah, anything” his voice became soft in seconds

 

“I need you to stop studying analytical calculus and track Jimin’s phone, and before you protest!... before you tell me to stay out of trouble, i just want to know if he had a last connection spot”

 

“Ah Jungkook, you can’t stay calm. It has to be a lucky game if you think Jimin’s phone is gonna be alive after 100 hours missing”

 

<<Damn it>> Jungkook got his senses back.

 

“But i can try for you, i don’t want you delude yourself a lot but really it’s less possible that is turned on or have signal but we don’t know what kind of trouble he is into, try to not get your hopes high”

 

“Ok, thanks _ hyung _ . I knew your cyber attacks at the lab were going to be useful someday”

 

“We’re talking about a golden age to this hacker… you’re gonna make me cry” Taehyung inhaled deeply to act a dramatic sobbing making Jungkook laugh “alright, gotta go. I will send you the information i find in a few hours”

 

“Bye”

 

Jungkook hung up his phone to a explosive argument happening during the volleyball game. He wasn’t sure about the origin but Seungkwan looked upset and… a little bit red. Meanwhile a guy from the other team was screaming about them doing a dirty game because they had better players, stupid things again. They called his attention when the guy went down through the net to reach Seungkwan but Mingyu standed in the way between them.

“I told you to stop!” Mingyu screamed without doing a lot of movement but his eyes intimidated enough to make anyone think before fighting him “it’s not Seungkwan’s fault that you suck at playing”

 

“It’s what he doesn’t want to understand, clearly!” Seungkwan expressed behind Mingyu

 

“Now you think you are the owner of the court, Mingyu?” the guy asked without letting down the fight “Idiot, let your friend finish his fights”

 

“There is no coherent fight happening. Why would i let you hit him and scream at his face because you think your pride is fighting? It doesn’t make sense”

 

“I told you to let your friend finish his fight”

 

“No”

 

“No?”

 

<<He punches Mingyu and he dies>> Jungkook thought

 

<<He’s going to die>>

 

The guy lifted up his fist but Mingyu stopped him before he could hit any part of his body and it hurt him badly. He squeezed his hand over the now small fist making the guy shriek in pain, a little bit of strength applied and Mingyu could hear his bones crack but he didn’t want to leave the guy without writing his notes for weeks. 

 

It was stupid to think in a friendly way but he could escape from a invitation to the principal’s office.

 

“What a jerk” Jungkook said to himself to hear

 

“I said no” Mingyu whispered and let go of the guy’s fist “learn how to play first before coming here and ruin our pacific games”

 

“My heart almost jumped out my chest watching that” Seungkwan put his hand over his chest “ _ ooh _ … thanks Mingyu”

 

“You’re welcome” his hand traveled through his hair going back to his position “what? Let’s keep playing, please”

 

Jungkook stood up from his spot to go the soccer field, where Seokmin and Eunwoo were probably sitting talking about personal topics and maybe, twisted.  He was right, they were sharing a bag of candies sitting under a tree that became a symbol to the group. 

 

“Don’t you guys have geometry class in 10 minutes?” Jungkook asked getting closer to the duo 

 

“Fuck geometry” Eunwoo answered

 

“He’s not worried because he approved everything” Seokmin said with one of his eyes closed clearly by the daylight brightness “i’m crawling great into failure”

 

“The great Seokmin is failing… what a strange year” Jungkook looked on the same direction as Seokmin “i see why you’re here”

 

He looked at the soccer field where Jaehyun trained to get a good scholarship before their family killed him for not being the proud son. Jungkook used to play with him until he decided that soccer wasn’t his thing, that always happened with every sport he was part of.

 

First month: good performance, almost obsessed for a professional career.

 

Second and third month: the resistance maintains and he’s still grateful for having a fair use of his qualities. 

 

Fourth and fifth month: missed practices.

 

Sixth and Seventh: undying conversations with his parents about how “that sport is not his thing”

 

Eighth month: goodbye.

 

Jeon Jungkook was confident that being insecure was his future job and that would affect him when he needed to make an important decision like going to college or giving a purpose to his life doing something that made him feel practical.

 

He made a face filled with pain while watching Jaehyun run from one side of the field to the other, carrying the coach’s pressure who was looking at the chronometer and held a whistle in his mouth to notify the players when to rest. He didn’t realize how he ended up looking at Jaehyun’s thighs but as long as he can remember when they practiced together, they were slimmer and now they look like they can choke anyone to death like an anaconda. 

 

The whistle was heard. Jaehyun fell to the floor as if a wrecking ball hit him.

 

“Don’t you think that the fact that Jaehyun, a wanted guy at our school is our friend, is big?” Seokmin asked all of sudden  

 

“What are you talking about?” Eunwoo was genuinely confused 

 

“Love…” Jungkook said trying not to burst into laughter

 

“First of all, i’m handsome too” Eunwoo affirmed “at least i think i am”

 

“You look a like a drama actor, Eunwoo, i can’t wait for you to enter an arts school and shut us all by rotting with money” Jungkook said giving him a support look

 

“Amen, dude”

 

Jungkook spent the rest of the classes looking at the wall clock as if time was running out, anxious enough to leave holes on his pencils thanks to the times he bit it swiftnessly obligated by his innoportune thoughts.

 

His last class passed by so slowly that he thought of falling into a deep sleep and he would still be there,  mrs Lee explaining something about metals. He checked his phone after leaving the classroom and he had numerous texts by Taehyung that he read rushed and with stupidly high hopes. 

 

Taehyung explained on a thread of texts that Jimin’s phone signal was too intermittent stressing part of his morning and afternoon, the odds are that his phone was dying, worst news? The place where it was found was the loading bay. In a series of warehouses where a fish market used to be. 

 

“Seokmin! Seokmin!” Jungkook screamed running towards Seokmin who stopped in the middle of the hallway

 

“I’ve heard that you need my service, how can i help you?” He asked on a weird and deep accent

 

“I need the blue sweater you wore this morning” 

 

Jungkook extended his hand and Seokmin looked at him threatening “Please”

 

“Better” his friend smiled widely and started searching in his backpack “Take it, can i ask the sweater purposes?”

 

“Classified until something interesting happens” Jungkook said putting on hasility the sweater, trying to not punch Seokmin

 

“But-”

 

“See ya!” he interrupted Seokmin as he started running through the filled hallway with people coming out their classrooms 

 

Jungkook waited minutes before taking the first bus that drove him close to the loading bay, still looking at the map and the red spot that indicated the exact place. His heart was putting at risk by beating with a hammering force for his ears as if it was warning him that he was truly scared of what he might find. 

He played with his earphones listening to “Viva La Vida” by Coldplay. Ironically, not feeling the same message of freedom and heroism from the song. There were more songs that described his current situation and they’d make a long list.

 

However, half of Jungkook was still on a decisive behavior on finding Jimin making him get down blocks away from the loading bay. Seoul’s humidity increased with small drops and an unpredictable wind. His shoes got wet after falling in a small puddle, mentally cursing for not remembering the rules his mother told him when he was little: “Watch where you are walking”.

 

The bay was lonely and lugubrious to still have the sun’s clarity through the clouds by its side. There were wet boxes scattered everywhere, the warehouses were completely closed and the sea smell was inevitable. Jungkook put on the hood over his head (as if that was going to his face) and walked to the spot.

 

It was a big grey warehouse, the doors were closed with a padlock and there were piles of wet boxes, even at the edge of the bay. In the distance he saw the phone on the floor, wet, he ran to it and he had the chance to turn on the locked screen before it turned off. 

 

<<Fuck >>

 

He looked around but he didn’t feel any presence in the place, until he heard someone speak into the distance. Telling apart the keys sound, and deciding to hide between a pile of wet boxes to one side of the warehouse.

 

One of the men was dressed as a business owner, neat suit and wore glasses without purpose under the melancholic weather. They opened the warehouse, lasting minutes inside but Jungkook didn’t dare to stick his nose in, waiting until they came out with a briefcase.

 

Jungkook slipped.

 

The box pile around fell on a domino style making his heart fall into the void, he has never hated himself so much till that moment.

 

“Who is there?! Come out!” the man who opened the warehouse screamed, Jungkook could see the man with the briefcase running from his position “It’s bad to interfere on someone else’s business”

 

“I’m ju-just passing by” a nervous Jungkook said recovering on his feet even when he knew he would fall again with how bad they were trembling “I’m-i’m sorry, sir”

 

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that you were hiding” he said walking towards Jungkook

 

<<If he hits you, hit him back>>

 

<<If he hits you, hit him back>>

<<If he hits you, hit him back>>

 

“I don’t wanna fight you” 

 

“So you will have to do it if you don’t tell me your intentions” the man pushed Jungkook making him stagger

 

“Fine”

 

Jungkook took off his hood and punched the stranger’s abdomen, it was one of those weird moments where he didn’t know what to do or expect but he would let himself go if he had to. The man punched hard, Jungkook remembered his first fights on taekwondo and karate, everything hurt on a extraordinary way.

 

The slippery floor from the approaching rain made his fight strategies worse, they weren’t defined thanks to his nervousness. Very inside of him, he wished he’d get a beating for being so stubborn but that would cost a good amount of wounds.

 

He thought he’d had control over the fight but he fell to the floor, looking at the grey sky till the man’s face covered it up, Jungkook closed his eyes for an instant until he opened them again and he wasn’t there. If he was dumb enough, he would’ve swore that it was a ghost the whole but he turned his head to the left side where he could hear the fight still happening and there was a figure on top of the man, punching his face.

 

That person stopped when he saw his knuckles bleed and Jungkook could recognize him from his place.

 

Kim Mingyu.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” he exclaimed, his scream was another level of fury that Jungkook never heard from Mingyu

 

“I came looking for this” Jungkook showed the phone he kept inside the front pocket of his pants “but i found a fight too”

 

“I warned you that it was dangerous” Mingyu’s hair was completely soaked, Jungkook knew that he spent minutes searching for him under the rain “Can you get up? I hope your ribs aren’t broken”

 

The man moaned louder and Mingyu rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up, motherfucker!” he screamed “i’m sorry for that bad word”

 

“Did you follow me?” Jungkook asked with furrowed brows, he stood up effortlessly and that made both of them unimaginably happy “I think that was a lot”

 

“You’re too determined on looking for Jimin, and using Seokmin’s sweater? I saw you run like crazy at school without telling nobody, Seokmin saw you getting into the wrong bus, you had something up and now you have a wounded lip”

 

“But i’m fine and-”

 

“You’re fine because i came, you’re not psychologically ready to fight right now and you know it”

 

“Ok Sigmund Freud, but can you explain how you almost killed a person with three punches or do you think i don’t know how the human anatomy works during a fight?”

 

“I can explain it on our way home” he pointed at the exit “let’s go Jungkook”

 

“You aren’t going to ask the idiot if he knows anything about Jimin?” Jungkook asked, arrogant 

 

“He doesn’t know anything, he just takes care of the warehouse for the mafia, he wanted to act powerful against me”

 

Mingyu started walking on an impatient pace.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“God, no member of an important group is going to fight you on full afternoon with the street behind them. In that case, they would have shot you”

 

“You do know about these things, don’t you?” Jungkook whispered

 

“What do you mean, Jungkook? I know you’re asking yourself how i could take down a person so fast and if you want the answer” he let out a sigh stopping in the middle of the alley “I have powers, super strength and fast healing” 

 

There was a silence between the two, Jungkook covered his mouth but it wasn’t the shock factor that caused that reaction; he was trying not to laugh on Mingyu’s face.

 

“What is wrong with you? Do you think i’m joking?”

 

“No, it’s just that” a laugh interrupted him “sometimes i don’t know how to react to these types of news”

 

“These types of news? Did someone else confess you they have powers?” he raised a brow 

 

“No but i’m surprised, it’s hard to believe there are people with powers, it’s like living a Marvel movie or whatever”

 

“Well” Mingyu continued walking heading to the street “there are possibilities that you might have powers too”

 

“Mmm i don’t know, they still haven’t done experiments with me and i don’t have parents with powers” Jungkook followed him till seeing Mingyu’s recognizable car “Ah… great”

 

“You don’t know that” Mingyu opened the car door “Your house or mine?”

 

“I think it’s gonna be yours this time”

 

Jungkook got inside the car, without the rain falling on his clothes he didn't notice how wet they were. It was awkward. 

 

“Let your backpack on the floor and i will turn on the heating” 

 

“Hulk… i mean, Mingyu”

 

“Shut up”

 

“Listen to me, i just wanted to thank you for saving my ass today” Jungkook smiled after his grimace showed his annoyance for his wounded lip

 

“You’re welcome, Mingyu”


	3. Eyes On You

Dealing with his mother’s concern after seeing the bruise on his cheek and his wounded lip was worse than the beating he took. His father suspected about the reasons he explained several times on different tones <<It was an accident. I swear i’m not doing anything bad>>.

 

Jungkook wasn’t a problematic son, of course, his parents have seen him injured after the fights or a match but the majority of time they were present or knew the fact that it was his life. It was simply scary to see him like that knowing he didn’t have any activities at school.

 

His parents restricted themselves from grounding him because they knew it was pointless when it comes to Jungkook, he barely goes out and touches his phone every now and then, normally he was all about his deep interest for cinematography and spending time on his computer.

 

He felt lucky that his parents trusted him enough to believe that he’s not into bad things but they didn’t deserve to know the truth, not now.

 

Let’s see, two probable scenarios could happen if he said the truth.

 

First one, his parents would get dramatic and they’d scream at him until he cried of remorse. Adding his mother’s tears to the problem, he’d feel like the worst son on the planet. They’d ground him for 2 months, minimal.

 

Second, the first probability but the intensity level would be worst. They’d ground him to the point of taking and picking him up at school, they wouldn’t let him spend more time with is group of friends after naming Mingyu’s name into the narrative.

 

He didn’t want it, maybe letting the doubt live on looked more tempting than that even if his parents thought he had a stupid guy picking him over at school.

 

“Jungkook?” his mother opened the room’s door after hearing him respond on a lazy tone “They want to interrogate you about Jimin’s disappearance”

 

“I didn’t do anything” he answered

 

“I’m not thinking you’ve done something and i think they don’t either, you’re the last one who talked to Jimin and sometimes you go to house for dinner and you know the exact route he takes to get there. They need all that information now” she sat on his bed and patted his leg “i know you’re having a hard week and i don’t want to allow myself to be hard on you but i think you should go” 

 

“What time is the interrogation?” Jungkook asked, sitting on his bed

 

“Today in the afternoon, after you go out of school. I will pick you up this time so nothing weird happens plus you’re not an adult yet so i have to go anyways”

 

“Okay”

Jungkook closed his eyes as he saw his mom going closer to kiss his forehead.

 

<<Just another day, Jungkook>> he tried to cheer himself up.

 

It was exceptional when his parents drove him to school but Jungkook asked for it after feeling awful as he was getting ready at home, his head was burning, he had a bruise on the abdomen and the wound on his lip bothered him when he tried to speak  or move his mouth a lot.

 

He looked a mess from head to toe and he didn’t even want to see the reactions around him when he lifted his head and showed his face.

 

“Wow wow wow” Bambam said covering his mouth but he didn’t continue his joke after seeing Seokmin’s deathly stare “You look great”

 

“Shit, you really didn’t have to go all Kingsman agent to the bay” Yugyeom commented

 

“I can you give some chinese recipes that can help you with your bruises” Minghao moved closer to Jungkook “i imagine those aren’t the only bruises you got”

 

“I have two” a sad Jungkook confessed 

 

“It must be a pain in the ass having them” Jaehyun said

 

“Not much as being asked for interrogation by the police”

 

“Your life is  _ so _ interesting” Eunwoo looked intrigued at Jungkook’s words “I hope they don’t have you on a  suspects list or i will be truly surprised”

 

“My mom claims that i’m not but you never know, there are people that likes to conspire a lot about people close to the victim but i would never put myself into a position where i kidnap my best friend”

 

“Dramaaa” Seokmin sang

 

“Your mom will go with you?” Mingyu asked

 

“Yes… if she doesn’t go with me, i’d end up crying during the interrogation” Jungkook answered making a face ”When i get home from the station, i will let you guys know what they wanted”

 

“I hope my uncle does the interrogation, it doesn’t guarantee that you’re safe but” Seokmin shrank his shoulders

 

“He wouldn’t be the first cop someone wouldn’t feel safe with” Minghao said

 

Seokmin exploded on a nervous laughter that passed on to the rest of the group. The school schedules changed for an earlier exit, closing the libraries for the studious people that sayed for extra hours studying and the entrance was also earlier than usual.

 

Jungkook got his first good grade of the trimester, maybe his life wasn’t so bad on all the fields. At least, he was saving his academic grades. It was all because he didn’t get distracted while studying, yes, he never thought that would happen but understanding his subjects got easier when he didn’t think about the danger Jimin was into (even when it sounded selfish).

 

If he continued thinking about Jimin, he would cry all day.

 

He said goodbye to his friends before getting into the car with his mom, she tried to keep up a conversation with him which he appreciated by answering back. He looked through the window steamed-up from the rain, the weather was doing great company for his feelings, somehow, it reassured him. The police station was hot, compared to the weather outside but Jungkook understood that it was his nerves showing. They invited him to sit on a room that only had one table and two chairs but it wasn’t gloomy as the rooms he sees on the tv shows. 

 

It was modern and had a metallic smell that he found enjoyable.

 

He fixed his hair and sat on a chair, the table like the chair were cold. Jungkook found that detail annoying for his skin, playing frantically with his fingers while the detective sat on the other side of the table.

 

“Jeon Jungkook, right?” he asked searching through a file with few pages, Jungkook nodded his head without saying much “I am detective Kim Min Hee, you have a clean record”

 

<<Of course. Do i look like someone that likes to go around killing people and breaking the law? My gestures might be from someone naughty but i’m a coward>>

 

“We want to know about the last night you talked to Park Jimin. Do you have any useful information?”

 

“Jimin walks with me to my house every night  after coming out of school, he works at the coffee shop two blocks away so we don’t have to go around that much to find each other. We take the bus or the subway when we are in a hurry but there are nights when we like to walk” he pursed his lips “the last time i saw him was one of those nights where he was calm and didn’t mention about going anywhere else”

 

“Do you know Jimin’s route to his house?”

 

“Yeah… sometimes i walk to his house and it’s not far away but i’ve never done that at night.  My neighbourhood is really quiet and lonely during night hours and it doesn’t give me enough trust to walk by my own”

“You didn’t hear anything weird that night?”

 

“No, my father uses to have the tv volume high, my mom doesn’t stop talking and asking me about my day and my brother isn’t home when he starts college” Jungkook bit his lip at the thought of maybe he would’ve heard something if his home wasn’t loud “But if something happened to Jimin, i think it was on his way home, it was late and i think no one got the chance to see something”

 

“Does Jimin have a contact that makes him go out frequently? A friend or maybe a place”

 

“Friends… he has Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon, both are away from here because they are studying at college and working. Jung Hoseok was close to him but he is outside the country, at least that was the last piece of information from him”

 

The detective’s jaw tightened after hearing Hoseok’s name.

 

“Jimin is very traditional, he tends to tell his mom where he is going because he knows she worries a lot and he is not the type to create trouble in public, he is patient with people and i’ve never seen him fight” Jungkook admitted “I don’t know why they would take him since he doesn’t come from a millionaire family”

 

“Alright, it looks like Jimin is a good person… doesn’t have a dirty record, would you be nice enough to show us his way home? So we can have a better perception, a good start”

 

“Oh… sure, of course” he nodded his head, unconcerned

 

“I know it’s none of my business, but, why is your face so emaciated?”

 

<<Oh no. Now they’re gonna think i’m on a mafia group and these are the scars from Jimin’s resistance when he fought against his will… what the fuck are you talking about, Jungkook? You’re so paranoid>>

 

“It was accident when i played volleyball” he answered

 

<<Another excuse, that was Mingyu’s situation and in that case, no string of Mingyu’s hair was touched>>

 

“It’s kind of violent” he said analyzing his face

 

“Well… there are people that get a bit temperamental when things don’t go their way. We had a good defense” Jungkook sounded natural this time

 

“I get it. Thank you Jungkook,  we will be following your car to know the starting point to Jimin’s house” he smiled and he offered his hand which Jungkook grabbed tightly “Good grab”

 

<<Analytical paranoid>>

 

**_97 gang_ **

 

**jungkookie:**

 

GDFHHFSDFH

 

i think i’m going to jail

 

it’s all because of my bruise

 

oh no

 

**dokyeomin:** damn it Jungkook

 

**yugyeom:** are you sending messages from the station?

 

**minghao_o:** they can track this conversation and you know it…. right (?)

 

**eunwu:** Jungkook you can describe the cells to me when i come to visit

 

**jungkookie:** they’re not gonna let me graduate

 

**min9yu:** i think you’re overreacting a little

 

**jaaehyun:** i thought the first one that would end up in jail was going to be another person

 

**dokyeomin:** who?

 

**jaeehyun:** tbh, bambam

 

**bambam1:** i can’t leave for some minutes because i find y’all talking behind my back

 

**eunwu:** you do questionable things against the law

 

**bambam1:** you have only seen the tip of the iceberg

 

**jungkookie:** should i laugh or be worried (?)

 

**yugyeom:** since when have we taken bambam in a serious tone?

 

**min9yu:** …

 

**yugyeom:** exactly, never

 

**bambam1:** ok idiots then come with me to the pyobeom club tonight

 

**minghao_o:** LMAOOOO

 

**eunwu:** i’m a bad guy, i wear leather, i believe i’m better than women and i like machines

 

**min9yu:** @bambam1 i’m listening

 

**dokyeomin:** or you’re reading

 

**bambam1:** it’s a fights club i’m not gonna lie but it can be entertaining for a while

 

**eunwu:** i think i pass the fight club invitation for today

 

**dokyeomin:** x2

 

**min9yu:** i’m in, it can be fun

 

**minghao_o:** i’m in too

 

**bambam1:** jaehyun?

 

**min9yu:** he never talks

 

**jaeehyun:** but he is tonight and he says no

 

**yugyeom:** he even talked in third person hahahaha i pass too

 

**bambam1:** jungkook?

 

Jungkook looked sideways at his mother. He didn’t go out unless they gave him a week to think about it and change his mind twenty times during that period. But he didn’t have much to do, it was the weekend and his life wasn’t interesting outside school even when he had fun friends.

 

**jungkookie:** pick me up, please

 

Walking next to the police officers while his neighbors spied from their windows wasn’t the best feeling ever, Jungkook didn’t stop his hand from going through his hair numerous times as he tried to explain how to go to Jimin’s house but he stopped midway before the police sent him back home. Why? He had no idea and couldn’t do a lot either.

 

“You can’t go out the house, Jungkook” his mom repeated in a patient tone

 

“But moom” Jungkook almost threw a tantrum in the middle of the living room “We’re staying at Mingyu’s house, ok? You can call me later if you want, we’re just going to play videogames”

 

His mom looked at him for seconds, maybe she was thinking if letting his son go out putting all her trust on him or locking him up.

 

“I’m letting you go but with the condition that i will call you in two hours, just to make sure that at least you’re with your friends, ok? I don’t wanna see you with more bruises here. I’m trying to trust you”

 

“Yes mom…”

 

“And no walking alone through the streets, you know what happened to Jimin and i don’t want that to happen to you”

 

“Do you think i like going out alone? I wouldn’t even be here if that was the case, trust me like you always do, i will call you as soon as i step in Mingyu’s home”

 

“Jungkook, no staying outside on the streets pass midnight” his father warned from his sofa “i respect your mothers decisions so i’m not going to discuss the permission but if something happens, i’m grounding you”

 

<<Ah old man… don’t be like that>>

 

“Yes dad, don’t worry”

 

Jungkook heard Mingyu’s car horn from outside and he ran hurried, he kissed his mother’s cheek and opened the door. Mingyu rolled down the window and exploded on laughter that Jungkook didn’t understand. 

 

“What?” Jungkook asked, stopping

 

“Why are you bringing a backpack with you? You look like a kid from elementary school”

 

“Because i’m supposed to stay at your house, my mom is not trusting anyone right now and i need give his mind some security”

 

“Get up” Mingyu ordered him pointing at the door with his head   

 

They sang along together to the songs that were playing on the radio, the night felt good until Bambam advised Mingyu to park his car on the other side of the river, on a safe zone. Making them walk for miles on an awkward silence that showed their nerves about the club Pyobeom. 

 

Bambam knocked on a metal door that created a profound echo as if his four knocks  and two additional taps with his finger were the password to come in. 

Jungkook felt stupid at his clothing choice, a striped shirt and blue jeans really made him look pathetic next to  the rest but it was something he couldn’t change.

 

The place’s atmosphere felt odd, Jungkook perceived different smells that his nose couldn’t focus on one. Sweat, cigars and humidity that only a underground room could hold. He wasn’t trying to disguise his displeased face while walking through a small hallway that led them to the stairs, it was his worst nightmare: high dirt.

 

The walls were decorated with graffitis and words written down with markers, some chewing gums and the pipes on the ceiling dripping water drops,  Jungkook felt insecure on his first steps. It was like walking to hell through the abandoned nightclub hallway even though the only noise from this nightclub came from the screaming gamblers and the fighters punching each other.

 

The basement side was different, a circle was set up on the center of the room making a hollow space as they were locking animal up that couldn’t escape because of the height that separated them from the public. A rail created more security and a support for the watchers that enjoyed from the show. 

 

“What kind of shit are you part of, Bambam?” Minghao asked through the loud public that didn’t stop screaming euphoric to the two fighters

 

“I’m not part of this actually, a friend brought me here long time ago and i come regularly to see the fighting tactics they apply” he answered natural

 

Jungkook thought he was just watching a fight like the types he used to be part of till one of the fighters jumped so high he thought he’d fly.

 

<<No human can go that high>>

 

The person hit his opponent’s face with his feet who fell to the ground but recovered fast enough to create a energy ball with his hands, a orange color, it looked like the sun on his hands but didn’t shine bright to dazzle the public. 

 

Shooting at the other fighter falling into the ground, trying to recover meanwhile Jungkook was wondering how it didn’t open a hole in his chest but he wasn’t panicking, chiefly, the idea of people with powers fighting on a secret club and not the fact that powers… exist.

 

Bambam realized he was being observed by the club’s owner, that never happened on his previous visits and that created a suspicion on his mind. Making himself uncomfortable.

 

“Is he getting up?” Jungkook shivering after thinking he saw someone die on first row

 

“I hope so” Mingyu asked, his eyes were lost on the ring fight

 

They took out the knocked down fighter, dragging him through the floor like he was an unimportant animal. Jungkook’s breathing stopped after realizing he did eventually die after the combat, his hand started shaking and sweat drops fell down his forehead slowly. 

 

Bambam created eye contact with the place’s owner again, touching his bodyguards arms that walked towards them.

 

He knew something was off and he was the target. He didn’t want to end up in a cage fighting for his life every day with no escape but Bambam wasn’t a rookie for fights or escaping from dangerous people.

 

“Uh… guys, i think we need to go” Bambam called everyone’s attention

 

“But the next fight-”

 

Mingyu was interrupted.

 

“Now!” 

 

They ran after Bambam pushing through the public who was on his way to the hallway door. He went up stairs fast, letting the rest of the group go through the door first after seeing how the bodyguards (or better said, murderers) catched up to them. If there’s something he learnt was that he needed to put his loved ones on a safe place first. 

 

A lesson that teared down his egoist side.

 

Small fire trickles went down Bambam’s arms in spiral till vanishing on his hands where fireballs concentrated. It was not much for his capacity but it wasn’t necessary, there weren’t a lot of them either. His friends stood behind him, speechless to even make sure they are feeling something or know that what they were seeing was real. 

 

“HE IS LIKE THE PHOENIX!” Jungkook screamed on a high panicked level

 

Yes, Jungkook wasn’t used to the fact that his friends had powers, at all.

 

Bambam threw fireballs at the criminals that walked closer to them, making them get desperate after burning in flames and taking down his jackets and throwing them to the floor.

 

“I think we have another problem” Minghao said turning around after hearing the front door open

 

Mingyu stood at the front protecting Jungkook and Minghao, kicking the security man in the front door with incredible strength. He flew on the air and fell meters away of the street, Jungkook was not sure about what was happening or if he was still dreaming inside the car but Bambam pushed them out the door to get out the place and close the door, heating up the door to avoid them from coming out the club for a few minutes.

“What the fuck is happening?!” Jungkook screamed

 

“I will explain to you when we’re safe, we can’t run to Mingyu’s car because they can follow us” Bambam said breathing forcely “Let’s go, now!”

 

“Eh… he gone mad crazy” Minghao whispered

 

“What kind of trouble did you let us get into?” Mingyu asked walking on a fast pace

 

“I didn’t want to get you into trouble but as long as they don’t remember our faces, they won’t keep us on their watch” Bambam explained turning to a more crowded street filled with night drinkers

 

“It’s hard to forget my face, but if you say so” Mingyu said

 

“If you throw fire out your body, don’t you feel like you’re burning inside?” Jungkook asked

 

“No, it’s something… natural” Bambam answered

 

Minghao giggled, he couldn’t believe this was a real conversation that he had the privilege of hearing.

 

“Don’t you even feel a little bit hot?”

 

“No, Jungkook”

 

“If you meet someone who controls the ice, what happens? Do you hurt them?” the concerned tone was there

 

“Not like you imagine, if you’re thinking i can melt someone with just one touch”

 

“You were playing at the night welder minutes ago so yes”

 

“Idiots” they heard a scream

 

“Now we have to run like we were at the PE class” Minghao said, annoyed

 

Jungkook looked over his shoulder and noticed few men running to their direction, the cold on his stomach created a nuisance that didn’t last from expressing on his face. Minghao held his wrist and pulled him close to run without looking back, not until they found a safe place. Running through the streets lifted up a big suspicion on the watchers but they didn’t think about stopping from doing so no matter how dangerous the situation was.

 

It was part of the human nature, being so curious that it led us to risky situations.

 

They went across the street through an alley that got them out to the principal street before the Han river, the heat inside his shirt was unbearable and his breathing got shortened each time. 

 

A dry throat was one of the most hated feelings by Jungkook.

 

The sidewalk wasn’t transited, luckily enough, they took that route while hearing gunshots that were aimed at them. It was at that moment that Jungkook’s heart wanted to run faster than him.

 

“Come here, to the bushes!” Minghao screamed pointing at the bushes beside them 

 

Jungkook ran with them to the extent bushes, if it was about saving his life, Jungkook wouldn’t mind hurting his skin if that avoided a bullet hitting his body. But it did hurt when he threw himself to the brushes. 

 

They heard men running on the sidewalk and waited minutes sitting on silence, a silence that spoke more than their shaky breathing. They were scared, pretty scared. He was almost sure he could hear the Jumanji drums soon but he wasn’t sure if  being in danger was actually fun when he was on the edge of dying.

 

Mingyu was the first one to come out, looking both sides even the dark river in front of him. Doing hand signs to come out their hiding spot. 

 

“That was great” Bambam commented stepping into the car after a long walk

 

“That was not great at all, we were close to dying” Minghao said, in defense

 

“How is it possible that all of you have powers and you never told me? It took all of you life or death situations to let me know” Jungkook was a mixed of annoyance and surprise “I have no idea about Minghao’s power but i know he has one because he didn’t react”

 

“Electricity” Minghao affirmed

 

“Ok Thor, electricity” Jungkook whispered crossing arms 

 

“You would find out about it someday but don’t think we have many abilities, i can barely comprehend the super strength concept” Mingyu said, trying to concentrate on the road

 

“Fire came out of Bambam’s hands! HE COULD LITERALLY ROAST ALL OF US!” Jungkook screamed

 

“But” Bambam lift up his index finger “I won’t”

 

“And you have this power of killing people by punching them and you’re always on a defensive mode. It’s better to not joke with you” he looked at Mingyu

“I don’t use them with my loved ones, none of us uses their powers with their loved ones, can you chill a little? You have to stop thinking a lot about it, we are safe and you ask later but right now i need take you home”

 

“Bambam” Minghao sounded annoyed

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Why did you upload a story that says: ‘Almost died but these fools couldn’t make it’?”

 

“I have to let them know that they can’t mess with me” he answered

 

“And who is interesting enough that wants to fight you to death and sees your stories? Teacher Choi from math?”

 

“That asshole” he said with a heavy breath

 

“Would you mind explaining why they wanted to follow us till the end of the world?” Mingyu asked after reading Jungkook’s nervous expression perfectly

 

“Oh i forgot that part… well, it’s a group of people with super powers but it’s underwatch by an horrible human and the worst you will ever meet. He punishes them on a dungeon but there’s not a lot to do about them, they grew up with him and they are adjusted to his comfort. I’m sure he wants more people to join him for the battles and that’s when he saw me, i imagine he has seen me the other times and just waited for me and that sums up things: he wants more people to fight in the fight ring”

 

Jungkook’s eye widened, full of surprise.

 

<<Jimin>>

 

“Does that not connect with Jimin’s disappearance?” Jungkook asked

 

“I don’t know but now that i think about it, i wouldn’t doubt about figuring out but it’s not going to be easy entering them and fighting them for information. We would need to strengthen our abilities”

 

“I don’t have any powers so” Jungkook shrugged his shoulders

 

There was a collective “oh” and it was sad enough to make Jungkook feel bad for himself even when that wasn’t his friends intentions.

 

“You know a lot of things anyways” Minghao tried to cheer him up by rubbing his hair from the backseat “But we can plan that later, i need to study this weekend”

 

Various “Me too” were heard that weren’t said at the same time but showed their worry for school, stopping them from getting distracted terribly.

 

Mingyu took Bambam and Minghao to their homes, hearing Jungkook call his worried mother on the phone. His house was a mess internally but when his father wasn’t there, the happy days were part of the Kim family like they deserved to live them. Having a father that let himself get controlled by stress led him to have strong discussions with his mother. 

 

Jungkook greeted his mother and they talked for a few minutes during dinner and everyone separated to their respective rooms. 

 

“Are you ok?” Mingyu asked, sitting on the floor

 

“Yes… just, there are a lot of things i have to digest now” his voice’s volume was low

 

“I know, that feeling happened to me on my first week with super strenght. I was afraid of holding glass cups because i broke three of them and i had to make up stupid excuses for them to believe me”

 

“It’s cool… having powers”

 

“You sound sad for not having something that gives you a lot of responsibility” Mingyu said putting everything that he found on the floor back on its place

 

“Why are you acting like a nightwatcher? I’ve never heard you telling stories about saving someone who was about to die” Jungkook laid on the bed

 

“Because i don’t wanna tell anyone, it’s better to work in silence”

 

“Kim Mingyu not being a narcissist, the world is weird lately”

 

“You make me sound like a speaker with unlimited battery”

 

“Sometimes, you are” Jungkook affirmed

 

Mingyu opened the dark wood doors of his closet in front of his bed, pulling out a mad  and laying it on the floor, letting a blue sheet fall over it.

 

“Let me sleep there” his friend proposed

 

“No, you’re the guest and i can’t allow a lecture from my mom because she found out i let you sleep on the floor” Mingyu answered settling in his new place

 

“Have you forgotten where we live?” Jungkook asked

 

“Stay up there”

 

Mingyu’s tone wasn’t passive, it was filled with a solid authority so Jungkook couldn’t bring back the idea to the table. He closed the window, covering it up with a white curtain. Jungkook hated open windows because they usually let his curious eyes spy a dense and mysterious.

 

A sudden afflicted feeling took Jungkook down, he remembered the times he slept at Jimin’s apartment and just laughed out loud till high hours of the silent night that made their hysterical laughter louder than it already was.

 

Luckily, that feeling appeared on the darkness of the room and thought Mingyu fell asleep on a deep sleep due to exhaustion and there he was: disconsolate and crying. A cycle that didn’t stop since his disappearance, while he got distracted during the day and people made him laugh, Jungkook forgot his problems but the second his head rested on a comfortable pillow, he didn’t stop crying on silence.

 

Jungkook turned his body around pointing to  the wall, looking at the dark void, suppressing his sobbing with the pillow’s help.

 

But his nose betrayed him enough.

 

“Jungkook-ah?” Mingyu’s voice sounded like a caress

 

He decided not to answer to his worried call.

 

“I’m hearing you and i know you’re crying” he persisted “What happened?”

 

“A bad night” his voice was weak

 

Jungkook didn’t care to notice Mingyu standing up from the mat until he felt how the other side of the bed sink with Mingyu’s weight that was mostly muscles.

 

“It’s not wrong to cry for someone you love and specially if it’s about a person you don’t know where they are now”

 

“I don’t like thinking a lot before going to sleep because i end up thinking about Jimin” Jungkook sounded drowned on his own crying “it has become a ritual before sleeping”

 

“Jimin is very important to you and you have known him for all of your life, your brain is not used to the idea of not seeing him every day and know about him” Mingyu bit his lip, nervous “i’m sure he’s alive”

 

“Yeah but how long?” 

 

Mingyu’s throat dried unexpectedly after that question. 

“Do you want me to be honest?” he asked raising his brow even when Jungkook wouldn’t see that expression on his face

 

“Yeah”

 

“I don’t know”

 

Jungkook turned around completely just to see Mingyu’s dark face but it was a recognizable silhouette under the bare light that entered through the curtain. He felt some pats on his shoulders from Mingyu  and that silhouette went back to the same place it came from leaving Jungkook anxious to speak all night.

 

Sometimes Mingyu made his way to be the worst at making him feel better, he wasn’t affectionate and Jungkook didn’t care (or at least that’s what he thinks). He tried to be honest and in some cases made it worse for his state of mind with his unexpected realism.

 

He wasn’t affectionate with people either, he felt weird when he hugged a person for a long time but it was worse when he needed a hug and no one seemed to read his thoughts under his bored expression. That happened that night with his difficult roommate. 

  
  
  
  


Jimin hated the copper odor of the cell, when he gained strength back to even stand up and look around; everything was clean. It wasn’t filthy but the neatness didn’t seem to fight the strange smells of the place.

 

The guards noticed his awakening and notified about it through the radio, Jimin didn’t hear anything about what they said but their faces said enough to what he could guess from reading their lips. <<They are coming for me>>. The cell bars opened and two men that surpassed Jimin on physical attributes such as muscles and height came in.

 

And there it was, that injection Jimin cursed at the unnecessary thickness of it coming closer to him. 

 

Jimin moved away from them slowly but he was pretty limited that it made his movements and the space worse making the guards patience run out.

 

He hit one of the guards in the face and hissed like a cat, thanks to the endless to the endless experiments with his powers, his hair was filled with orange highlights that invaded the dark place there was before. One of them hit his abdomen making him let out a loud groan, two more entered throwing water over him. It wasn’t something that stopped him during his rage but it upsetted him enough to make him do it for some seconds.

 

Seconds that the guard took advantage of to inject whatever the injections contained that sometimes drove him into an uncontrollable hysteria that made him hit his head to a wall and not feeling the pain after the collision. 

 

Jimin’s shout sounded the same as a cat, sometimes he wondered if there was a human side of him besides his body on him. He was fed with raw meat, that he found exquisite but his subconscious prefered to let it rot.

 

Jimin wanted to go back home. Where he was left alone. Where he had control of the things he had to do. Where he laid comfortably on his bed. Where he talked to his family and friends. Where he ate cooked food and a delicious one.  Where no one abused him.

 

After almost feeling his head explode in fury, his knees fell to the ground just like his face so full of anaesthetic that he didn’t feel the blow. Hoseok watched the show from his cell, trying to remember the few memories he had from Park Jimin on his life.

 

Another detail he had to warn him about: he would start to forget all his memories after a while. At least the ones that were flimsy. 

 

“You need to stop fighting them, Park Jimin” Hoseok said getting close to the copper odor tubes that separated them

 

“You’ve decided to talk to me” it was the first thing he thought of saying inside his quiet fury

 

“There is not  a lot to tell you, you have spent little time here… it was a matter of boredom before you noticed my existence on this side”

 

“So, this is where you’ve been all this time” that sounded more like an affirmation than a question “Everyone believes you’re living in New Zealand with your family and have your own vibrant colored bikes” 

 

“They’re so wrong” Hoseok let out a creepy laugh that made Jimin’s stomach stir 

 

“Are they…?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“I’m sorry” Jimin whispered

 

“You’re the first person that says it” his voice lacked emotions

 

Jimin sat again and looked in Hoseok’s direction who looked gold under the light of the lamps that sparked fire, it was the same Hoseok that he saw coming out of school except that this time he wasn’t smiling while creating a conflict with the sun to see who shined brighter.

 

He was staid and his hair went from an almond color to a black so dark that emphasized features he didn’t see before on him.

 

Where did Jung Hoseok go?

 

“How did you get here?” he frowned

 

“It’s a long story” he leaned his hand on the iron bar, staring at Jimin “i got into a couple of night fights that i shouldn’t have started, but i was gaining a lot of money that avarice got the worst of me, i fought my parents daily about my earnings origin but i didn’t care about screaming at my mom that she was obnoxious, that it was none of her business, she didn’t want to accept it after she saw my first big wound, my enemy had blades as nails and he reached my abdomen, i ended up in the hospital and after that everything crumbled down to shit” he inhaled like it was hard to speak “I was angry, enough to almost kill him outside of the fight ring. Turns out that motherfucker worked for this mafia and i was walking home when they kidnapped me and i’ve been here since then, i don’t have much hope… they don’t usually get nice after some time of using your powers”

 

Jimin’s widened a bit after listening to Hoseok remember his life before ending on the cells and becoming an experiment.

 

“But if i wouldn’t have messed up with them, it was probable that i would be out of here with the rest of my family but i’m impulsive and sometimes impulse tends to betray you more than having patience” he added “I knew about my family’s death after they tried to take out a power that wasn’t inside of me after all, i insisted a lot and even so they put tied me up on a chair, exhibiting pictures of my dead family as if it were about animals that got hunted and they’re proud of it”

 

<<Fuck>>

 

“I was like you in the beginning, i refused to get abused and do their weird experiments with their injections after some time you give yourself in because you realize there is no way out, i’m the living proof that everyone forgets about you and that you live on a more corrupted world that you can imagine”

 

“Those injections, have they achieved something with you?”

 

“Yes but not the way they want to, i have a pretty advance immune system and it doesn’t give in to the harmful effects of their disgusting test of making me stronger, but not stronger in a good way, they want to make a killer machine” he looked at the place where the guards stood as if he was afraid of them “I have come to the conclusion that it wasn’t for me, they want to do versions of me and upgrade them”

 

“For what? Sounds maniatic” Jimin commented with a clear confusion on his voice

 

“They are maniacs” Hoseok affirmed “but you have to think like them… you have a good heart, Park Jimin”

 

A sad smile appeared on his face, he missed talking to another person like that.

 

“Bad people usually wants more and more, as more power you present to them the hungrier they get, like a bottomless barrel” he explained “They don’t care about stepping over people like you”

 

A shiver traveled over Jimin, being a combination from the cold air that entered from the small window on the highest place of the cell and the water that still dripped over his body.

 

“Sometimes cooperating will be cheaper. Take care, ok?”

 

Jimin nodded his head slowly. His heart felt stitches because of Hoseok, their condition was dismal as the small piece of sad night sky that he looked at from his strachy bed before closing his eyes.


	4. Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post more often after this chapter ! uni sucks and i'm really slow at translating but this was the last translated chapter i had so i will be more consistent after this, hope u like it!

“Let me see if i understand what is going on” Yugyeom raised his hands “You came to my house to fuck around with your powers”

 

“We will pick up the mess Bambam makes, i promise” Seokmin said on a teasing tone while trying to ignore Bambam’s gaze ”if you allow it, Ice King”

 

“Great. All of you know each other’s powers except me” Jungkook sounded irritated

 

“Sad mundane” Eunwoo whispered letting out a silent laugh

 

“Don’t think that everyone has powers, i believe that there is a pretty limited group in our school. It’s just… all of us came to be on the same place with you” Minghao admitted hiding his hands on his pockets “I think it’s better this way, you have seven people who are ready to kick anyone’s ass for you”

 

“Mainly Mingyu, he has a fucking great temperament. Our generation’s Gandhi” Jaehyun joked

 

“Very funny” Mingyu said still reading an arts book

 

“He’s on a Vang Gogh mode” Yugyeom comment and clapped hard to get the group’s attention “we can go to the backyard to avoid any accident but remember that we can’t spend a lot of time doing this because my parents will come home at any minute” 

 

“At least you have a backyard” Eunwoo said

 

“At least you have parents” Bambam continued

 

The silence hit the living room as if they discovered something that would leave anyone frozen. What is wrong with Bambam?.

 

“I mean, there are people who don’t have parents but don’t count me in it” he touched his chest with his hand

 

“Lord have mercy” Seokmin said

 

“Yugyeom is the host so he should go first” Jaehyun suggested

 

Yugyeom didn’t try to fight Jaehyun about it, he left out a sigh and continued walking to the house’s backyard with his friends following him. 

 

He had to get used to a new neighbourhood after spending most of his life in a big building in the city center, his father earned enough money on a telephone company and bought a new great home few minutes away from the noises of cars and factories. It was a modern house without a doubt, but it kept those traditional details that made it look humble. 

 

The house’s backyard had a big garden with different exotic flowers that his mother planted when they moved. A row of pale pink roses was beside an army of tulips of blinding colors, a cherry tree raising in the middle, flowered by its small delicate flowers that fell on rhythm with the breeze. 

 

The wind made its way and rustled Yugyeom’s hair whom looked nervous by standing on an awkward pose in front of the public sitting on the house’s wooden stairs.

 

“My powers don’t have an origin” Yugyeom started explaining “sometimes it think they came up alone but i have a theory that one of my family members had them before and we inherit them, no one in my family dares to talk about it and they can’t know what Jinsoul and i are. We started practicing in secret with Bambam’s uncle and we learned how to control what was given to us with time, i admit that i’m good but i suck when i’m under pressure”

 

“I don’t think the mafia will hurry you up, you guys can drink tea before the fight so you don’t end up escaping” Jungkook said with strong sarcasm

 

“I’m going to freeze you alive” Yugyeom threatened “I can manipulate the ice as i capture it in my mind, spike figures, hard ice balls, ice slides, whatever. Freezing the Han river is one of my goals when i get bored and i want a lot of attention but it’s not one of my plans at the moment” he sighed “here we go”

 

Yugyeom clapped his hands on a dry clap that took Mingyu off guard who buried his head more into his small book called <<THE RENAISSANCE ART>> each time. 

 

He closed his eyes to concentrate and opened his hand on an elegant move, his fingers moved up and down slowly until they found a comfortable position. Dusted ice came out of his palm and compacted into a light blue at the end. 

 

An undulating thin figure raised up from the ground and dropped again, like a small slide. The coldness that traveled through Yugyeom’s body when he made use of his powers was something he got used to, now it was more relaxing than torturing. The platinum hair boy looked pleased with the result of the ice figure he imagined on his head.

 

He smiled satisfied and looked at a surprised Jungkook who didn’t find another way to look more pathetic with his mouth opening slowly. 

 

“That was awesome” Jungkook whispered with lack of air

 

“You couldn’t create something bigger?” Jaehyun asked

 

“You’re not going to help me clean the mess” 

 

“But i can do it” Bambam said with arrogance while standing up 

 

“Without burning our asses, eh?” Mingyu sounded more threatening than sardonic but still managed to make them smile

 

Bambam ignored as if he never heard him speak and stood on the same place as Yugyeom. Styling his hair with his hair and messing it up.

 

“My family knows about my powers, it’s hereditary, it comes from a legend in Thailand named Toik and my family has swore to protect it. During the ritual, they give you this special power to control fire but my time to go back to my country hasn’t come yet, the ritual is painful and if they gave me an offer of that kind, i would reject it in a matter of seconds”

 

Bambam’s face had a somber expression as if a big part of him that was filled with happy memories got taken.

 

“I don’t think there’s something that would hurt me on the same level as that ritual” he confessed “my family has been training me since i was 11 years old, but i’ve become a little irresponsable with my battles because of the extreme job they have in this country of making education a worse hell that it already is. But i can destroy everything on my way if i want to but i’m way too sentimental to see a building explode just because i wanna see the extent of my powers but i wouldn’t doubt using them on the motherfuckers from Pyobeom” 

 

Bambam’s arms lit up all of sudden as if a switch was pressed on his skin and exploded on fire.

 

“What happens if i throw gasoline at your body right now?” Seokmin asked frankly interested on Bambam’s answer

 

“I could explode like a kamikaze but i’d still be alive but you…” he smiled “It wouldn’t be smart of you to do it”

 

“Can you do something? I want to see you in action not telling Seokmin to not be stupid” Mingyu said almost laughing to himself

 

“I don’t want to do something because-”

 

He was interrupted by a loud bang and turned around slowly after seeing the silent reaction from everyone, he was afraid of turning around and seeing a neighbor's house catching fire. But it was about one of the cherry trees behind him, Yugyeom ran fast to the tree and his face was a mix of irritation and panic. 

 

He put out the fire and looked at Bambam with murderous eyes, maybe he threw him to the other side on his mind but he just hit his forehead with his middle finger. Strong enough that the rest could hear it and exploded on laughter. 

 

“I thought you had everything under control” Jaehyun said between laughs 

 

“Eunwoo?” Jungkook whispered

 

He couldn’t find an explanation to Eunwoo’s glance that he held at the three that turned into a coal color and parts of ice hugged it to save it from burning completely and turn into ashes. His eyes described a broken heart and his breathing was shaky enough for Jungkook to hear him clearly.

 

He stood up without answering Jungkook’s call not paying attention the curious looks that followed him. He was hypnotized by the disaster in front of his eyes. Eunwoo was very quiet sometimes and dropped his sarcastic bombs but this was a traumatizing silence, he got closer to the brancher that was burnt by Bambam’s fireball and hugged it with his hand. 

 

The ice fell down like  shells and the tree got rid of the dark parts the burn left, changing its skin with Eunwoo’s help. Rejuvenating with slowness that was almost rehabilitating for him.

 

New branches decorated with flowers grew out and Eunwoo felt how his heart stopped weighing on his chest.

 

“Bambam… if you don’t control your fucking fire around nature, i will cut you in half and you will go back to Thailand in spirit” Eunwoo said with patience “if any of you guys hurt nature even when i’m not present, i will find out and punish you”

 

“Oh what a good job would hunters in Africa give you” Minghao let out a sigh

 

“What are you? An alien?” Jungkook asked 

 

“No” Eunwoo walked back to the group “I’m human but i come back from a place completely hidden from all the crazy guys who can come taking everything as if every empty land needed an owner. It’s a kind of small country, it’s what Earth was supposed to be if you didn’t hurt everything your way and before you ask Seokmin, i’m not a throne heir… i think i’m far away from being one” a sad smile appeared on his face “but my parents moved here for some series of missions and try to live a normal life for a while”

 

“I never thought that Eunwoo would be the one coming from Neverland” Yugyeom confessed

 

“Well, Natdia is a complicated country and not everyone is born with the gift of controlling the earth elements because you know… there are people who wants to rule the world and all that stuff from the movies. They create warriors since kids, kids that don’t even know how to hold a knife with their small hands and our king is an intimidating being that wouldn’t doubt on creating a war because if you won’t believe me, we’re capable of creating natural disasters until no one is standing on their feet that’s why they’ve tried to keep him sane”

 

“Now i’m afraid of him” Bambam said with his hands over his chest

 

“I feel like i’m on presence with Thor” Jaehyun said “Just less muscular and not blonde at all… and without Mjolnir” 

“Eunwoo is an ethereal being” Mingyu said looking at Eunwoo as if rays of light fell over him, an angel 

 

Jungkook had the sudden wish that someone looked at him the same way.

 

“I’m next!” Seokmin screamed standing up from his spot quickly “I can travel through time but now i don’t have the chance to show you guys even though i think you wouldn’t realize anyways… but i was trained by an ancient man that spotted me at one of my boring karate classes. He explained to me that he’s from the same dynasty as me and that i’m free to choose my  _ destiny _ ” he did emphasis with his fingers “it sounds like a movie, i know. I was taken his classes by my mom that bought the act because of my passion about learning something that wasn’t real at least for her. He gave me the traveler bracelet after i finished my initiation and seeing that i’m not vulnerable enough to do damage with such a powerful tool so i hide under my room’s floor and i can’t take it out to make shows because i’m late to class”

 

“As if you didn’t think about it before” Mingyu said

 

“Maybe but the old wrinkles bag made sure to let me know all the consequences of the mistakes that people who has held a bracelet has done and i’m afraid that i might vanish and never exist on this timeline” Seokmin explained “the next thing i found out was that i could move objects with my mind thanks to the rituals they made me go through to not lose my sanity, something that relaxes your mind and took you to another world”

 

“That is really cool” Jaehyun smiled showing his dimples

 

Seokmin was close to screaming after seeing those adorable holes sink on his soft skin but he controlled himself after stretching his arm and in a matter of seconds, the book that rested on Mingyu’s thighs was being held by Seokmin’s skinny hand.

 

“I barely blinked” Mingyu sounded out of breath

 

“Seokmin is Matilda!” Yugyeom shouted pointing at Seokmin “I can’t wait for him to cook pancakes without using chicken tools” 

 

“Or… ramen” Bambam’s pause was longer than he planned as if he was remembering the name of the most famous Asian food

 

“I think i’m planning to stay away from Eunwoo and Seokmin” Jungkook admitted with his eyes wide open. Was he seeing a ghost or in reality he couldn’t believe his friends powers?

 

“You should be scared of Bambam, he can’t control his fireballs that come out of his hands. He can incinerate us” Minghao said looking at Bambam

 

“It was just nerves” Bambam’s bottom lip was a pout

 

“Ok, i will go next” Minghao stood up and felt the looks over him “I’m an experiment by the chinese government, they did tests on me with volts and left me on a chamber to throw me things that i thought that were radioactive, to see how much i could take in. An accident with the electricity tests set me free, they thought they fried my body and they abandoned me on a lonely street. A group of buddhas found me and took care of me temporarily on their home until they saw my full recovery, they knew what i was and my capacity, i discovered that they spent time finding people like me” he paused “I had good luck to live practicing at the mountain till i moved here with one of them having a break for muscle pain. My only power is to manipulate any kind of electricity, i’ve postponed my showcase because i don’t want to ruin Yugyeom’s beautiful house”

 

“Your uncle?” Mingyu asked raising a brow “I feel like i’ve lived a big lie and it’s not even my life, it shouldn’t hurt this much”

 

“I call him uncle because he has raised me like a real one, biological” Minghao explained “But i don’t have vivid memory of my real parents, the sadistic experiments can effect parts that alter your body” 

 

“Not even their faces?” Jungkook’s voice broke more than he wished

 

“Oh… of course” his tone lacked emotion “my uncle investigated for me a long time ago and has shown me pictures but no one knows where they went. It’s like they decided to left me abandoned in that place”

 

“What you’ve been through is atrocious” Eunwoo said with astonishment on his eyes 

 

“How did you survive to being electrified so many times” Jaehyun asked furrowing his brows

 

“Honestly i’m not sure, everything was planned since the beginning… they just wanted to create something and see if it worked. A plan that maybe lasted a few failed attempts with other beings and i was the last one to be tested when they improved their errors” he shrugged his shoulders naturally “I think it was mixed with my need of living” 

 

“Have you ever thought about taking revenge? I mean... you must feel resentment for what they made you go through” Bambam said with his brows raised

 

“I hated them for a while but it became unlogical when i thought that i can’t defeat a group of scientists that were being protected by the government. If i sticked to the plan, i would’ve entered the wolf’s mouth into a secured suicide” 

 

There was a small silence on the place, it wasn’t awkward but it showed how it was hard to understand what Minghao have said.

 

“I’m gonna do my short introduction because i found out recently about my powers so i don’t have a lot of information to give you” Jaehyun broke the silence standing up “I think it came by itself because i only remember being so scared when i saw a fight take place in front of my eyes when i went out to buy snacks and suddenly i disappeared, the guys walked past me and they didn’t notice me, then i tried it in front of my bathroom’s mirror at home and there i was screaming as if i was really dead and now i was flying through the city. I even remembered all the vampire movies i watched and i thought about the decisive possibility that i’m now Edward Cullen from Seoul” he heard everyone holding in their laughter “I’m dead serious, i needed to not have a personality because of traumatic events when i killed people in the 50s and be afraid of a bland girl when she asks me to kiss her”

 

“Have some respect” Eunwoo called him out “Twilight is a good contemporary mess”

 

“And that  _ soundtrack _ . It’s amazing” Mingyu commented

 

“Bella Swan got married, graduated, was a vampire and had a daughter all at 18 years old. What have you guys done with your lives?” Jaehyun joked “That’s not the point, let me finish. Then the fun part of my powers started, when finally i recognized that i was a genius with special traits; i had to make use of what was given to me. I scared my cousins away because they stayed up late playing videogames and i was tired of their screams and all that, i did a lot of fun stuff and i still do”

 

“You pull my feet at midnight and i won’t doubt about kicking you” Jungkook threatened

 

“Don’t worry. I-”

 

Jaehyun disappeared.

 

Yugyeom let out a high pitched scream.

 

Followed by the panic of his friends looking around looking for a sign by Jaehyun. Not even a light silhouette that indicated them where he was but the only one that was rational enough to find him was Minghao, looking at the backyard grass and following the places where it left a mark suddenly. Smiling softly.

 

“I couldn’t scare you, Jungkook”

 

Jaehyun reappeared sitting beside Jungkook whom felt goosebumps when Jaehyun hugged his shoulders and moved him closer.

 

“They gave the worst fucking power to Jaehyun” Jungkook hissed “he won’t stop doing this to us for a while”

 

“You’re crazy” Eunwoo said looking at Jaehyun as if he was an insect but his expression changed into a warm smile “i liked your show”

 

“Thank you, your majesty” Jaehyun changed his accent to one that sounded funnier than sophisticated

 

“That was incredible” Seokmin’s eyes sparkled after giving that compliment to Jaehyun who just answered with a small smile

 

“I guess it’s my time to finish the introduction round” Mingyu said shaking his black shirt that sticked into his chest more each time “I almost died drowning on a pool when something hard hit my head  and i fell, i was about to faint completely when i saw a purple light on the sky as if it wasn’t black anymore, i thought i was having delusions because of the concussion because it got closer and closer to me until it was blinding enough and i remember ending up on a hospital bed. My mom told me i appeared there, that they didn’t find me anywhere near the pool and they called her from the hospital after my entry, but they didn’t tell her who left me there. I wanted to investigate but each time it was more impossible, it was like they played with everyone’s memories and no one remembers. Weeks later, the same purple light made my body sparkle and i screamed like crazy, on the next phase i had this super strength but i didn’t know how to control it. I broke many useless things till i decided to practice at the gym, with boxing and any type of fight skills i could learn, i got into trouble with men that were untouchable because i beat them but it wasn’t my fault that they were terrible” he joked “After that, i decided to use my powers and defend everyone”

 

“So… you are an alien?” Yugyeom asked furrowing his brows

 

Mingyu shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I have no idea” he answered “i just know that i got my powers after that event”

 

“But someone dropped you at the hospital, someone that wasn’t your family, maybe they’re connected to that purple light you saw. I’m not saying that they’re aliens because i know many hidden groups that exist on Earth but someone or something took advantage of your situation to avoid your death” Eunwoo sounded rational “someday you will find out or they will come to you”

 

“And they will take you to a planet that hasn’t been discovered and you won’t grow old for a long time” Seokmin added

 

“That won’t happen” Jaehyun said

 

“We never know when they arrive with their lasers and make us their slaves” Seokmin made a funny face

 

“Believe me that they would’ve done it a long time ago but they realized that Earth isn’t worth a breath from them” Eunwoo said with confidence “they are waiting until we finish it by ourselves”

 

“Do you go out to avenge?” Minghao asked with honest interest

 

“No much but if i see something is wrong, i will be close to defend the victim” Mingyu answered lowering his book to look at Minghao “This country’s security is a fake turistic facade, it’s dark against its own citizens, it goes unnoticed a lot”

 

The words echoed on Jungkook’s ears, creating a fatigue on his stomach. Jimin.

 

Those introductions gave him a lot to think about, specially Minghao’s story. It sounded something related to Jimin but he couldn’t make up a theory that made more sense. Why would the government want people with superpowers? Maybe it wasn’t the government but a mafia, that made sense, the greed for power never rests. 

 

“What about Jungkook?” Bambam looked at the quiet boy “There has to be something in him” 

 

“I’m sure i’m an ordinary person” Jungkook hugged his legs to get them close to his chest “I’m the one they take as a hostage to play with your feelings”

 

“That’s a bad cliché move”  Jaehyun said

 

“You must have some kind of hidden power, it was our luck finding it out before  but that doesn’t stop the fact that you can do it some time later” Minghao explained with serenity on his voice “Have you had a traumatic experience?”

 

“One time, my brother ran me over with his bike” he answered

 

“Close to death?” Mingyu asked 

 

“No. As far as i know”

 

“You don’t remember something from your childhood?” Bambam continued

 

“I remember everything perfectly”

 

“Don’t you have a family member that quotes poems filled with wisdom out of nowhere” Jaehyun asked holding his laughter by looking at the floor

 

“No but my grandfather”

 

There was a collective “oh” that got shut down by Jungkook. 

 

“Is dead”

 

“Fuck, you have nothing to extract” Eunwoo sighed “maybe it’s true and you’re just an ordinary human”

 

“I’m going to punch you to stimulate your anger and see if you can defend yourself” Seokmin announced

 

“The only thing that you’re gonna accomplish is me kicking your-”

 

Seokmin cutted Jungkook’s threat by punching him on his abdomen, it was a death sentence for him. He didn’t know how to fight on a smart way but Jungkook was another story, he enjoyed seeing him fight on his tournaments when he managed to ascend to black ribbon so fast. Jungkook’s eyes filled up with an unexpected rage making Seokmin regret his decision.

 

“I was playing!” Seokmin shrieked 

 

But Jungkook was the type to act when provoked and hit Seokmin’s chest, making him stagger on his feet and be held by Bambam to avoid falling to the ground.

 

A proud smile appeared on Mingyu’s face which disappeared briefly that no one noticed it.

 

“We get it, they hit you… you hit back” Seokmin said as if it was hard for him to pronounce those words “God... Jungkook, you have ridiculously deadly fists” 

 

“I’m sorry” he whispered shaking his hand when a cramp spread out through his fingers “I don’t have powers, you have to accept that i’m the boring one on the group”

 

“Jungkook, you are not boring” Eunwoo’s eyes managed to inspire tranquility “You’re not even the worst human i’ve ever met”

 

“You do know how to make people feel better” Jaehyun sounded bitter

 

“I meant that i don’t have nothing special to defend myself, my defense mechanisms that i learned won’t be useful if the guys that are holding Jimin hostage have guns. I’m useless” 

 

“Hey!” Yugyeom screamed looking furious “You are not useless, before knowing about this world you were a great person with interests to fight and get even with people, that experience is enough”

 

“That scream was funny, i’m sorry” Seokmin said with his mouth moving awkwardly to not let out a loud laugh “but it’s true Jungkook, you are not worthless because you don’t have powers”

 

“I need to go” he said after feeling all the eyes on him “I have a lot of homework to finish”

 

No one stopped him. They knew Jungkook was hard to handle when he felt disappointed, the ideas embed into his mind until he didn’t stop saying stupid things that made everyone mad.

 

Mingyu held himself back until he saw Jungkook close the door.

“Jungkook-ah”.

 

“Don’t be persistent, Mingyu” Jungkook opened the front wood door after walking fast past the small garden “I don’t want to keep talking about powers for today”

 

“You didn’t even let me finish” Mingyu complained opening his arms in protest “I just want to make some company on your way back home”

 

“Thank you but i don’t want your company” Jungkook said closing the door and heard Mingyu’s hand hit it with strength “You don’t know how to listen and i get it”

 

“Can you stop being so irritating for a second? Yes, it’s awesome to have powers and share it with many people and have the opportunity to save people daily but what good does having powers when you’re a bad person… you” he paused to find the words “you are special the way you are”

 

Jungkook stopped dead, letting out a sigh that Mingyu heard from his place.

 

“I know that you want to feel practical and make everything right for everyone but you give an harmonious peace peace on the group with your ideas, plus” he added “the way you punched Seokmin, that was fantastic”

 

“Why did you come after me if you know that i like being alone when i’m mad?”

 

“Because that wouldn’t be something good to do, isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t need your protection”

 

“Maybe but i live in constant fear that one day it’s going to be the last day i’d see my friends because of the fucked up stuff that is happening and is gonna keep happening”

 

“I am being an asshole, right?”

 

“I get you, many things happening at the same time” Mingyu shrugged his shoulders “But don’t get used to it”

 

“Ok” 

 

Jungkook finally smiled, a white smile that Mingyu often confused with the sun but Jungkook’s smile was bearable and sticked on his mind till it made him smile too.

 

A child smile that it was in most clases: very happy.

 

“Let’s go, i have a bus to take or i will have to wait a long time” he leaned his head towards the stop that was placed outside the small commercial alley where Yugyeom’s house was 

 

The way home remind him of the nights when he took the same road with Jimin, sitting on the back of the bus and looking at the street while laughing at some joke they made up after seeing something. A sad smile appeared suddenly on his face, it erased as fast as they arrived at their stop.

 

“I feel like i sat for a whole hour” Mingyu said with nuisance on his voice and looked at his phone’s time “Oh yeah! Of course, because we spent one hour on the bus”

 

“I’m sorry, your highness but not everyone is lucky enough to own a car or have someone to pick them up at the end of the world” 

 

“I feel like my ass vanished after that”

 

“Stop complaining, Mingyu”

 

Mingyu looked at him carefully but Jungkook avoided any type of visual contact by looking at his shoes.

 

They walked a few blocks before arriving the neighbourhood on the hill, that bittersweet feeling hit Jungkook after remembering how he was one step close to stepping into his house and lay on his bed… but there was that incline. He heard Mingyu complain with his shaky breath, even when they weren’t running.

 

Jungkook stopped outside of his house, the lights were on and the smell of food was making his stomach roar.

 

“Do you want to have dinner?” he asked pointing at his house with his thumb 

 

Mingyu’s lips pressed on that little smile that always managed to make a roguish side of him come out.  _ Mischievous _ . 

 

“Yeah sure, i can wait for my mom while having dinner” he shrugged his shoulders

 

Jungkook’s steps were familiar to his mother’s ears who was writing on her laptop, with her concentrated on the screen till she felt the door close.

 

“Hi Mingyu!” she greeted Mingyu happily, ignoring Jungkook’s existence till he pulled him close for a hug “Every time you come here, you look incredibly tall”

 

“It’s the women’s weakness” he joked showing his canines

 

“I’m sure about that, Jungkook, i thought you wouldn’t come home early sweetheart. You can’t forget to send me a text before coming home”

 

Jungkook blushed, his mother was treating him as if he was five years old and only knew how to look up and down the street. 

“He decided to come home early because he didn’t want to worry you” Mingyu saved him after the sudden silence

 

“Good, do you want to have dinner? I cooked something before going back to work on a paper i didn’t finish at the office, but you have to heat it because i came home early because i thought your dad would too”

 

“We can’t reject such offer” Jungkook answered as if it wasn’t his house he was talking about 

 

He heated up the food with Mingyu’s help while they told his mother to finish the job she was doing, he served a variety of plates on the table and sat around a round table of low height and adjusted the cushions to sit on, looking at his mother eat peacefully on the other side of the table.

 

“Remember when we went to the beach with Mingyu?” his mother asked catching Jungkook unaware

 

“Yeah… it was a good trip but i will never forget what my brother did to me that day” he said irritated

 

“It’s because you’re really serene, you like to go out but keep calm the whole time by looking at the place” Mingyu explained “even though your brother is a little bit… crazy? I think”

 

“He’s an asshole” he whispered

 

“Hey, don’t talk about your brother like that”

 

“Mom, he is not an angel with me, ok? We’re both idiots with each other but he had the courage to bury me on the sand making me believe that he was just taking a picture but ended up running far away and my face was as red as Satan’s ass for a month” he remembered roasting himself until Mingyu went to the rescue “I got my revenge after having mexican food and switching his guacamole for wasabi and he didn’t realize because he was drunk enough to not distinguish the smell”

 

<<Idiot behavior>> he thought.

 

Mingyu laughed quietly after seeing Jungkook’s anger expression and kept looking at his plate with the undying wish of finishing it before his mom picked him up.

 

“What are you thinking of doing after graduating?” Jungkook’s mother stare was sharp on Mingyu who stopped chewing

 

“I have many plans” he swallowed with effort “i’m going for architecture or designing… those are the only careers that call my attention at the moment, maybe i’m going to end up being a  _ dorama _ actor” 

 

Jungkook let out a laugh that sounded like a witch whose plans was finally working.

 

“I’m serious” Mingyu said looking on his direction and Jungkook got scared of his cold stare “See? You got scared by my expression and i was acting it for seconds, i possess the talent to work on that industry” 

 

“That would be adorable” Jungkook’s mother commented

 

“Oh, being famous would help you increase that ego as the size of China” Jungkook joked

 

“I’m going to punch you” he read on Mingyu’s lips whom didn’t make any noise to not scare his mother and Jungkook laughed between his teeth. That was a peaceful night for Jungkook, at least mentally, he didn’t stop doing push-ups until he felt his arms tremble because of the building tension on them. He laid on the cold ground for a while, that wouldn’t help him be a magnificent superhero. It wasn’t going to give you sorcerer powers. Nor give him Mingyu’s super inhumane strength. 

 

His body was tired enough that he didn’t realize when he fell asleep, he woke up to the sound of his mother knocking on his door to let him know that he needed to wake up to go to school. He got ready and rushed to the stop, remembering Mingyu’s annoyed expression from last night, smiling to himself.

 

He saw his group of friends talking in such an intense way as if it was a daily morning ritual for them, shaking his arms and expressing their emotions on their faces as if their lives depended on the rest understanding the point they were trying to make.

 

“Hey, Jungkook” Minghao waved at Jungkook “We were talking about something important we needed to tell you”

 

They made a pause, as if someone pressed the mute button on a remote control.

 

“We’re going to help you find Jimin but first, we need to train” 


	5. Altered Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A key member has joined the group as they find out that maybe the justice system they knew didn't have any good intentions since the beginning. They're keeping an eye on all the Idiosyncatrics of the city and they will have to work together to watch each other's backs.

“Do you know how the plan goes?” Jaehyun asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk a block before the police station that took care of Jimin’s case

 

“I distract my uncle enough for you to enter his office, steal the files and then we run” Seokmin answered as if he practiced what he was going to say making him sound robotic “I mean, we’re not going to run but we’ll have to escape quickly”

 

“We are not going to steal the files, that’d be stupid” he frowned “We are taking pictures”

 

“But that’d take more time because if there are 15 pages with information, i’d have to make a hell of a show for them not to see a ghost leaf through the file pages when they walk into the office” Seokmin tried to give sense to their conversation

 

Jaehyun sighed. 

 

“Ok this is what we’re gonna do, i go to the office and depending of the time you distract your uncle, i will take pictures or steal the files”

 

“But don’t get too comfortable with what i can do”

 

“Surprise me” 

 

Seokmin walked the street in big strides followed by Jaehyun, he stopped looking at the police station, a small beige building with a big amount of windows. He didn’t realize how Jaehyun disappeared as he was letting himself go through his nervous  thoughts. Letting out a full scream that got everyone’s attention outside.

 

“I’m okay” he smiled lifting his hands up 

 

He walked inside the building to see a really boring perspective of a police station that he got lied to on his nights watching movies. No one was on a hurry and fought his colleagues for letting the bad guy escape, he sneezed after dust entered his nostrils, a police officer walked towards him.

 

“Hello. How can i help you?”

 

“I’m looking for my uncle, Jongsuk, is he at his office right now?”

 

“Yes, do you want me to call him?”

 

“Please”

 

Seokmin waited impatiently, moving his feet and waving his arms around until he felt how he hit Jaehyun who stood up by his side silently. He blushed, it was embarrassing. His uncle greeted him with a wide smile, they weren’t extremely close but they still got along because he visits his house often to talk to his parents about updates of his life as chief of police.   

“Hi Seokmin, what brings you around here? How have you been with Jimin’s case?” he asked putting his hand on Seokmin’s shoulder with a tight grip “You can always call me if there is something wrong”

 

“I’m fine” Seokmin knew he was lying but he didn’t to bring issues that his uncle couldn’t fix “I brought you something that you might like a lot” he searched on his backpack “My mom’s kimchi, she made some yesterday and thought you’d like it since you’ve been working hard lately”

 

“Ah… you’re so nice, Seokmin” he said taking the kimchi container “i didn’t expect anyone today, do you want to sit on my office and talk?”

 

Seokmin’s eyes widened. 

 

No.

 

“Wow! wow!” Seokmin put his hand on his abdomen, curling and making his best pain expression “I’m having stomach cramps, i think i shouldn’t have drank that big cup of coffee before going out of my house”

 

“Can you sit down? I can bring some water” his uncle showed concern

 

“No, i’m gonna be ok it’s just… sometimes it gets really bad” he sat up 

 

“Ok. I have work to do, thank you for the kimchi and send greetings to your family, alright?” 

 

“You can’t go into that office!” Seokmin screamed

 

At least Jaehyun would hear that. 

 

The police officers and few secretaries looked up to him and he almost slapped himself in the face, thank God Seokmin always had been part of embarrassing situations that led him to know how to escape from them.

 

“Not without giving your favorite nephew a well deserved hug” he opened his arms

 

His uncle walked awkwardly and hugged him tightly, Seokmin didn’t want to let go but it was already looking weird after he screamed with such desperation. Sometimes overacting can make you a bigger suspect than just being natural. Jongsuk waved at him and walked to his office, there was a coffee maker placed on the edge of a low grey cabinet close to his office, Seokmin knew it wasn’t right to use his powers on a place that would be dangerous but something was telling him that Jaehyun was having a difficult time finding those files. 

 

He closed his hand after concentrating on that coffee maker, it disappeared and he moved it gently to the side of the hallway. His arm still resting on his side, he wasn’t going to be X-men stupid and extend his arm all the way for everyone to notice.

Seokmin opened his hand, the coffee maker reappeared as it was falling to the ground and making a loud noise that made his uncle stop midway the hallway. He let out a faked scream just to add to the mystery of how it broke into pieces without anyone seeing it. Jongsuk called a janitor to clean the mess and looked at his shoes that got splashed by coffee. 

 

Luckily enough, Jongsuk stopped to talk to a police officer about how it felt and that it was probably his fault for being distracted during his hours. Seokmin walked out of the building so he wasn’t sent home again by his uncle and look like he needed some extra attention from someone who wasn’t his father. 

 

Minutes later, he felt how someone touched his back. 

 

“Fuck!” he screamed putting his hand over his chest 

 

“Expression is very important” Jaehyun smiled big and showed him his phone like it was some trophy “We have the documents on HD,  _ baby _ ” 

 

“Wait…” Seokmin tried to be natural about that ‘ _ baby’  _ that came out of Jaehyun’s mouth “how many pages were there?”

 

“Like 6 or 7, i don’t remember but it didn’t go further than 10”

 

“That sounds empty for a famous case” he furrowed his brows “Well, we just interrupted a police space and put our hands over classified information, we’re definitely going to jail”

 

“There’s no fun if you don’t do crimes” Jaehyun said “At least we are trying to save Jimin, not like these impostors”

 

“Do you think my uncle is up to all this fake information?” he asked, not remotely interested if the answer hurt him or not, it was against his beliefs if he defended his uncle for hurting so many people who want Jimin back

 

“He’s the head here, there must be something fishy about your uncle” Jaehyun answered and regretted after seeing Seokmin’s disappointed face “Look, if that’s the true then your uncle sucks and you don’t need to feel sorry for someone who is cooperating on a kidnap” 

 

“Right”

 

“Do you want to go for some ice cream? I have nothing to do at home”

 

“We have homework”

 

“Yeah but imagine we don’t” Jaehyun looked into Seokmin’s eyes to make him change his mind

 

“We’re criminals now” Seokmin smiled

 

“What the hell are we doing outside? The party is inside the house” Eunwoo asked looking at the gates of the private residency where some of the richest people in South Korea lived “I can even hear the music”

 

“We need to go through security without getting our asses kicked” Minghao answered, annoyed

 

“Okay, we can’t go through the gates because they have electricity that would fry Jungkook alive. We can’t lie to the security guard because they must have a list and they call the police on us and i don’t want  to be in jail right now” Eunwoo put his hands on his waist, clearly making up a plan “Can you ruin the electrified gates?”

 

“You’re asking me to send electricity through the gate to the point it makes a short to help us jump over it?” Minghao asked

 

“Unless you want to send an small amount of electricity through the guard’s body so he can faint”

 

“Faint? He’s going to die” Jungkook said

 

“Did you study physics?”

 

“Look… when you electrify a person there is a thing called tetanization that probably is the only thing that is gonna happen, the muscles aren’t going to move for a while but he’s going to remember it. Then, if Minghao sends a bigger amount of electricity through his body then he’s going into fucking cardiac arrest and we’re the only ones who are gonna be able to save him” 

 

Minghao and Eunwoo stood silent. Making Jungkook feel like the only operating brain at the scene.

 

“You guys haven’t studied anything about the new subject”

 

“No” they said in unison

 

“Minghao can handle the first idea” he proposed

 

“Okay but i will have to go around while you talk to him or just, stay here” Minghao said trying to smile but just let out a sigh “Just wait for me here”

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Eunwoo asked “I know that you must feel intrigued by what Jaehyun and Seokmin found out about Jimin but i hope we get some good news”

 

“Look what i’m willing to do to find him, i’m in the middle of a lonely road on a scary hill with a wonderful view, ready to crash into the governor’s daughter party to see what we can find out” Jungkook raised his brows “I can’t even describe how i’m feeling”

 

“I’m gonna make sure we didn’t send Minghao to die when we arrive to the party” Eunwoo put his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder “We’re gonna punish the motherfucker who took Jimin” 

 

“Have you ever saved someone important to you?” Jungkook asked

 

Jungkook wasn’t as close as everyone else to Eunwoo, he joined their group one year ago when Eunwoo moved to South Korea. He didn’t have any trouble with him and that helped him to get close enough to joke around and be comfortable whenever he’s in the room. But Jungkook didn’t know much about Eunwoo’s personal life besides some stories he has told before, Mingyu is the only one who knows Eunwoo that intimately.

 

“My parents” Eunwoo answered on a neutral tone “I come from a complicated royal timeline in Natdia, my dad is the son of the late king and my uncle wanted the throne when it wasn’t his turn to take it so our country had a long period of intense fights until i knew that my uncle wouldn’t stop till he saw my father die so i took them out of there, came all the way here and tried my best to make them change their mind when they wanted to return. I don’t know the state of Natdia right now but i wouldn’t be welcomed there”

 

“Wow… so you came here as an escape” Jungkook’s mouth remained slightly open “I’m-”  

 

A loud bang was heard through the place and Jungkook looked around but nothing changed, not the street lights, not the million lights of the houses, the guard came out of his watch place and Jungkook and Eunwoo hid behind a bush waiting for him to go back into his position. 

 

“Minghao” Eunwoo whispered angrily “Minghao!”

 

“I’m here” Minghao lifted his hand up “We can jump the gates now, they will find out the electricity power stopped working in minutes so we better keep it going”

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“Not  a bit” 

 

The smoothness of Eunwoo’s jump made Jungkook wish he was secretly a trained warrior, he had to pretend it wasn’t hard for him to jump over a 13 feet tall gate. It was almost inhumane but he was in company of people that had real powers, he had to look like he could at least do the physical work by himself. 

 

“Do you guys know which one is Yves house?” Jungkook asked, curious

 

“The one with the loud music… Jungkook” Eunwoo said holding himself from hitting Jungkook’s head

 

“But what if this is one of those boring parties because her parents are boring” Jungkook shrugged his shoulders

 

“Then that’s a shame, we’re crashing a funeral tonight” Eunwoo said

 

They stood up in front of the house’s front doorbell for a long time, just pointing at the door violently as a sign of discussion about who was going to ring the bell first and maybe get rejected by Yves. 

 

“Eunwoo, you’re popular and cute, there’s no way Yves is gonna reject you if you appear at his house for a party you weren’t invited” Jungkook tried to bring sense into their stupid fight “You just say ‘They told me to come around, you look pretty by the way’ and she’s going to smile and we will get a pass”

 

“That’s not how you-”

 

Minghao pressed the doorbell and both Jungkook and Eunwoo stayed silent, he held his laughter in as he waited for someone to appear behind the door. 

 

Yves opened the door smiling, a cup of vodka and her phone on her other hand, she was a friendly face on the school hallways and had a chemistry class with Jaehyun and Mingyu. Jungkook felt intimidated after her eyes traveled on each one of them, he thought that she might just kick them out and they’d never get some information, Eunwoo made his way to be at the front and just… be Eunwoo. The handsome Eunwoo.

 

“Jungkook, right?” she pointed at Jungkook, still smiling big “Eunwoo, i know you and… Minghao, you’re a kind of mysterious person. I don’t remember inviting you, i have nothing against you but give me a reason to allow you into crashing my party”

 

Jungkook looked at Eunwoo and he nodded his head.

 

“We need your help” Jungkook said with honesty “I know you’re not really familiar with your father’s workplace or what he’s working on but any kind of information works right now to us”

 

“You’re talking about Jimin’s case?” Yves expression changed into a mix of worry and seriousness “Yes, come in”

 

“Thank you” Minghao said slightly bowing down 

 

They walked together as if they were a big pack who couldn’t travel anywhere without watching each other’s backs, amazed by the size of Yves house, even when there were people hanging out in every corner of the room, they could appreciate how the place’s decoration was something they’ve never seen before. Not even in Yugyeom’s house. 

“Isn’t that Jinsoul?” Eunwoo tilted his head towards Jinsoul’s direction whom was laughing with a group of people surrounding her “Yugyeom would die if he knew he wasn’t invited but Jinsoul was”

 

“I bet he already knows by now” Minghao suggested walking upstairs following Yves steps “There are a lot of people here”

 

“I let Jinsoul pick the guests” Yves walked without turning around to look at Minghao “It would’ve been more exclusive if i was in control of the invitations” she opened the first door of the hall and let everyone in “you’re going to hear it better here”

 

It was a small room, a big bed and tv distracted their eyes once they entered the room, beige walls decorated with paintings and a window that had a panoramic view at the city, accompanied by wooden furniture here and there. Jungkook thought it’d be a cozy room to spend a day just listening to music or drawing.

 

“There’s no much i can tell you about Jimin but i’m not stupid when it comes to a fishy mission that the government is carrying, this time is different, there are a lot of branches coming out of this case and plot holes that aren’t gonna get exposed by anyone. Not even the police. I will try to be as honest as i can but my father hasn’t show a sincere interest about Jimin, i’ve heard him talk about him when it comes to press conferences and nothing else. I don’t know why, i don’t think my father is a bad man but there are things that leave a doubt on my head” Yves started explaining

 

“Your father is being an asshole because of the government’s pressure” Eunwoo spat out almost as if it was a fact

 

“Maybe” she smiled with bittersweetness “All i know is that, there is another missing case open and the girl went missing just a few days ago but no one talks about it because her mother didn’t report the situation to the police but i heard my father talk about it. Jimin is not going to be the last one gone missing, i think he’s the beginning”

 

“But does your father know the real plans?” Jungkook asked, a headache spreading slowly already

 

“Yes, but i don’t know them. He doesn’t talk about work here, at all. Except if he needs our opinion about an speech or something that requires public acceptance but these types of situations make him a quiet man. I can try to spy on him but i can’t guarantee a full success” 

 

“Would you do that for Jimin?”

 

“I would do it for anyone” she sounded tough “I would do it for myself, i know it sounds selfish but i can become a victim too at some point and i don’t wanna be seen as an object of power by my father” 

 

“What are your powers?” Minghao asked “If you can let us know”

“What do you mean?” Yves asked furrowing her brows

 

Minghao blushed in embarrassment.

 

“You don’t have…?” 

 

“You had to see your reaction” she laughed “I can absorb and imitate the person’s powers for a limited amount of time which weakens them a lot” 

 

“So…” Eunwoo took one step back “You do know what kind of specific people they are taking”

 

“Powerful ones, Jimin has powers that are useful for whatever project they’re working on” Yves explained “That means you guys are in danger too”

 

“How do you know about our powers?” Minghao seemed confused

 

“I can sense it”

 

“Can you sense anything from Jungkook? He doesn’t know if he has powers or not so we don’t know how to test him”

 

Yves looked at Jungkook and got closer to him to touch his wrist, the tickling that traveled through her body wasn’t there but it felt like a magnet, there was something that made it impossible for her hand to separate from his wrist. A electrifying rush went through her body making her let go violently leaving Jungkook confused, he didn’t feel any of that. 

 

“That was weird” she admitted “I don’t know what you are but my mind isn’t telling me if you are different from us” 

 

“I love how Jungkook is just an unknown specie” Eunwoo said smiling as he played with Jungkook’s hair “What are your plans?”

 

“I was thinking about finding out what my parents is stepping into as of now, you guys can call me anytime you need to beat bad people to find Jimin”

 

“Anytime?” Jungkook was curious and also felt happy about people offering their help to find his best friend

 

“Anytime, now… i want all of you to take care of each other, it’s gonna be a dangerous time for people like us and we need to protect ourselves from getting caught” she smiled widely “enjoy the party”

  
  


Jungkook walked on a fast pace to the lonely biology laboratory, looking at both sides before opening the door and seeing his group of friends laugh at Yugyeom freezing Bambam’s hair to make it look like white dust just fell over his head.

 

“Jungkook-ah!” Jaehyun screamed giggling

 

“That’s a good hairstyle” Jungkook said touching Bambam’s stiff hair “What are we doing here?”

 

“We’re meeting up with a boring guy” Eunwoo said with annoyance

 

“No, we’re meeting up with one of the best guys that we can have by our side” Jaehyun corrected him by putting up h finger “He’s one of my friends”

 

“And what does he do?” Jungkook asked

 

“He’s a hacker and i know he’s good with archery” 

 

Sicheng opened the door, Jungkook wasn’t shocked by his appearance because it was a familiar face to him. He was wearing his glasses and had a lollipop inside his mouth, Jungkook always found him fascinating by the way he barely spoke with people but knew how to manipulate them, with his looks or words. It made sense that he did something else other than just being the new foreigner of the class. 

 

Eunwoo rolled his eyes when he saw Sicheng closing the door but avoided making eye contact as soon as he sat next to Jaehyun and Minghao.

 

“You guys are pretty close so i will try to keep my distance for now” Sicheng said playing with his fingers “I know what you guys are so i think we should get straight to the point, i’m a spy but i became independent not long ago because the organization was corrupted by the chinese government and i wasn’t okay with killing innocent people. So here i am, i’m going to help you uncover what is going on”

 

“That was a very spy thing to say”  Seokmin said almost laughing at Sicheng’s words “Does it mean that you know a lot of fighting styles?”

 

“All of them” Sicheng showed a proud smile “I’ve been training since i was little”

 

“Have you had any of those cool missions and saved the world?” Yugyeom asked with excitement

 

“Not that big but i’ve saved cities from mafias and all of that” 

 

“Wow and you haven’t gotten yourself killed?” Mingyu sounded impressed

 

“No”

There was a collective “oh” from the group except from Eunwoo who kept a neutral face.

 

“I haven’t gotten myself killed by the guys either, he’s not especial” Eunwoo locked his arms over his chest

 

“You sound bitter, i will buy you  _ peperos _ as soon as we leave” Bambam said grinning

 

“Don’t worry Eunwoo, i can try to keep my distance from you if you want” Sicheng sounded challenging “Anyways… i can investigate various groups i know that could be suspicious”

 

“Do you know what they do?” Jungkook asked staring into Sicheng’s eyes

 

“It shouldn’t be a secret for you guys to know that there are people who abuse from the  _ idiosyncratic _ kind. Just the same way there are laboratories that create you, invested by the government, there are also laboratories invested by dangerous groups to create an army” Sicheng’s hands turned into fists “They’re used to make their crimes easier or be an step further than the government but i can’t tell you their exact purposes, all i know is that i’m sure Jimin was taken by one of these groups”

 

“How much would it take to save him?”

 

“Depends. If you’re ready, it can take one day but you still don’t know where he is and they’re known to be in constant movement so it might take a week if you do it right but i wouldn’t get pretty confident about a fight with them, they’re not doubtful about shooting you or doing any kind of harm” 

 

“Can you explain this?” Jaehyun asked handing him his phone where he kept the files photos “We took them from the police station that is solving the case”

 

“Fake, fake, fake, fake and… real” Sicheng looked through the pictures quickly “there are only two pages that can be trustworthy and they’re not telling you any important information. They’re not doing any extraordinary work to find him, they are waiting for the suspects to be sloppy and leave traces behind”

 

“You didn’t even read them” Minghao furrowed his brows

 

“This one says a guy that looked similar to Jimin was seen at the subway just two days after he went missing, it has a blurry picture of who knows who this guy really is” he pointed at the picture on the page “It’s a cover up, to make some believe they’re doing something or anything”

 

“So, the police is working with Jimin’s kidnappers? What the fuck!” Seokmin screamed

 

“Not all of them but the majority, this sucks because they must’ve fed Jimin’s mother with this bullshit” he clicked his tongue “They’re good at this… they didn’t leave anything behind so you need to start somewhere”

“This is so fucked up, man” Yugyeom put his hands on his waist “really fucked up…”

 

“Can you send me these pictures later? They can help me on things i shouldn’t do during my research” Sicheng looked at Jaehyun “The authorities being a disappointment, i’m not surprised”

 

“Have you ever punched a policeman?” Bambam asked

 

“No. Why?”

 

“Nothing, i just want to punch a police officer since i was born”

 

“Welcome to the ‘We’re definitely stepping into a precarious zone where they can kill us in just minutes just to save Jimin and unmask our justice system’ group, try not to get killed” Mingyu said extending his arm 

 

“Alright” Sicheng smiled while shaking Mingyu’s hand

 

“I still don’t want him here” Eunwoo said on a dark tone

 

He took his backpack and left the laboratory, closing the door with strength and leaving everyone in the room on an inevitable awkward silence. No one could explain as to why Eunwoo would act the way he was doing it towards Sicheng but if they didn’t try to fix it soon, that would bring a lot of drama to their table. A drama they don’t need.

 

“He is… he has a geometry test coming up so he’s stressed right now” Jaehyun tried to explain while still looking at the door

 

“Yeah, i guess…” Sicheng’s soft spoken voice appeared out of nowhere

  
  


“Attack harder” Mingyu ordered on a loud tone that made Jungkook upset 

 

“Why are you talking to me like i’m your fucking child?” Jungkook asked standing up 

 

“Because that’s the reaction i want, i want to piss you off so you can unleash your anger on me” he explained putting himself back in position “Come for me, try to make me hit the floor no matter how”

 

“Ok” 

  
  
  
  


Jungkook took a deep breath, drops of sweat making his forehead look shiny as strings of his hair were glued to it. He hated the look in Mingyu’s eyes, the superiority he felt on the fields he had acknowledge of radiated on his whole aura while they were training. He could hear the rest screaming at Bambam for not controlling his powers, the laughs distracted him and he wished he was alone with Mingyu this time.

 

He ran towards Mingyu’s direction, a strong grip around his waist and putting all his weight over his tall opponent. It did felt like hugging a sand sack, he realized that Mingyu fell to the floor moments later but he was on top of him. Jungkook placed his forearm on Mingyu’s neck, he didn’t know how much pressure he needed to put in order to not kill him but Mingyu wasn’t amused at his fighting skills.

 

Mingyu’s knee hit Jungkook’s back, leaving Jungkook’s forehand weak over his neck leaving time to grab his wrist and push Jungkook to one side. Mingyu stood up, waiting for Jungkook to do so. Jungkook had a pain expression that made him giggle.

 

“That was good but you needed to punch my face in order for me to not attack you back”

 

“Oh, so you’re letting me hit you in the face?” Jungkook’s eyes widened “I didn’t know there were no rules on this fight ring”

 

“I’m putting you on test, maybe you have super strength and we don’t know it because you don’t hit me hard” Mingyu smiled “Go on”

 

Jungkook nodded his head and hit Mingyu’s chest, it sounded like hitting an empty vessel and that made his hand hurt. He didn’t even think about showing it on his face, Mingyu kicked him on his abdomen making him bend over. 

 

“Fuck!” he screamed

 

“Jungkook stop showing your emotions with your words and fight me”

 

Jungkook’s fist was ready to find its place on Mingyu’s pretentious face, he kicked Mingyu’s knee to make him stagger over his feet and see the opportunity in front of him: a weak Mingyu. Jungkook punched Mingyu’s face hard enough to make it turn the other way, a similar sound as slapping his own thighs was heard and Mingyu put his hand over the zone where Jungkook’s fist landed. 

 

“Shhit” Jungkook whispered covering his mouth with his hand “I’m so sorry”

 

“That’s okay” Mingyu caressed the red mark on his face “That was good”

 

“Are you sure? Because it seemed to me like it hurt a lot like your cheek is red and your voice sounds different, if you’re mad at me i can-”

 

“Jungkook… it’s okay” Mingyu smiled showing his famous canines “we’re just training”

“I don’t have super strength because i feel like 22 pounds just fell on my hand” Jungkook tried to move his hand slowly but the pain was spreading through it already “My hand died”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to be just fine in a few minutes” Mingyu held Jungkook’s hand gently, his heart pounding fast suddenly “Just put some ice if it keeps hurting”

 

“I think i will do that right now”

 

“Hey idiots, are you gonna keep holding hands or fight until one of you bleed?” Jaehyun asked sitted on a chair

 

Mingyu let go out Jungkook’s hand quickly. Looking at him shy. 

 

“This is not a Game of Thrones fight ring, Jungkook is just getting started” Mingyu explained grabbing a towel to dry all the sweat running down his neck “We can fight if you want”

 

“I’m good now after fighting Eunwoo and his plants” Jaehyun waved his hand as a rejection to his invitation “Jungkook is a great opponent, if you keep punching Mingyu like that he’s gonna have to put you to sleep with one hit”

 

“Stop giving him violent ideas” Jungkook sipped from his water 

 

“Wait…” Jaehyun said looking at his phone, his expression full of confusion 

 

“What happened?” Mingyu asked

 

“Sicheng said he found something that wasn’t correct on the pages that lead him to a new suspect” Jaehyun kept scrolling on Sicheng’s message “What the hell?”

 

“Take your time” Jungkook said sarcastically

 

“We can start at the _ pyobeom _ club” Jaehyun finally said


End file.
